The Days To Come
by Hollow Earth
Summary: Young Twelve year-old girl Catto finds a strange portal from her world known as the twenty-first century Earth, to a land that is still having the first humans known as Hylians. But instead of meeting them she comes across a strange man who offers to "take care" of her. Years pass she is twenty-two, pregnant, and married to the man who lived with her for ten years; Ghirahim.Book#1
1. Chpt 1, Get Some CLOTHES ON!

Yah! First Chapter is always a charm isnt it? Warning OC's and Spoilers! Im not quite sure with spoilers though. Like everything had to be mixed up so I could get started on the right pace. and the 'Spoiling' starts in the middle of the game to the end then the rest of the book is simple because I can do my stuff without worrying about the game plot. It's a 'Go-With-The-Flow' type of book. And it is my first Fan Fic so please give it a shot and if you like it tell others. I love support and to know people are really reading it. I hope this ends up good I've only let's a few of my friends read it. And then I found THIS! haha! im not the only Ghirahim lover in the WORLD! *huggies*

I own nutting. And yes I said nutting. I only own CATTO! My Oc. I like most of my favorites have Ocs. So if you really want me to read a book you wrote. PUT OC'S! If you want I'll read it either way. It's your book and imagination. *makes rainbow with hands* please comment two I know you enjoyz! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**The Days To Come**

_ Chapter 1_

I am running down the hallway of my very large and white house. Very soon I hear an unpleasant "CRACK!" of a bone. It sounds like my husband again and it sounds like someone tried to strangle him... and did not succeed. I open the door to my library and see two men on the ground with all their clothes torn off into shreds. One of the men is on the ground laughing his evil little heart out. While the other is bleeding his heart out with a broken wrist.

"Demon, Lord, Ghirahim!" I yell at the naked figure "You are the most violent idiot I've ever met. I am going to take Link to my office and you are going to clean up this mess, get some clothes on and stay in our room 'till I get back understand?!"

"Understand." he says gloomily.

I take the unclothed seventeen year-old child and have him lean on me for

support to walk.

" It's ok to talk now, my name's Catto I've known Ghirahim nine years and we've been married three. Well my real name's Catherine not even Ghirahim knows that" I am trying to build his trust for me so he'll talk. We make it to my office. I start cleaning his wounds and bandaging them, then I blabber some more. "I know you think talking to your number one enemy's wife seem pretty risky. But I don't bite I heal. I guess I'm the complete opposite of Ghirahim. But he's not that bad of a guy if your used to him and he's scared of you." Now I've made Link chuckle. "Ever since I've helped this kikkwi I've wanted to be a healer. Oh, that kikkwi ended up being the papa kikkwi or something. And ever since then I healed anything I can."

" Including me." Link said surprisingly upset

" I knew I could get words out of you, but those weren't exactly the words I wanted."

Without warning I snap Link's wrist back into place. He screamed so loud I could feel the smile on Ghirahim's face. I slip a cast on his arm and tighten it. We talk as we walk back to Link's cell/room because it's too nice to be a cell. I walk to my room alone and see a lifeless Ghirahim on my bed.

" Why would you do that?" he asks me sitting up.

" Why would you do that?" I fold my arms.

" He is my captive and I am his captor."

" He may be your captive but you are not his captor. And don't say 'Captor' again."

" I am and you should have more respect for me."

" I have respect. It's a very slim streak of respect but it's still respect! You should be more nice to Link. You captured him and put him in a rough situation."

" Ah ha!"

" Ah ha what?"

" Ah ha, you said I captured him. There for I am his captor."

" Shut up I see why he doesn't talk to you."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" It mean your a jerk and you twist people's words."

" I am not a jerk! I gave him a lovely prison cell/room, I gave him good food and drinks, and I provided him with a wife perfect at healing. And I don't twist words." he gets off the bed and starts pacing. I look up at the abnormally tall figure with a shameful look.

" First I provided him with My storage room. Second I gave you all My furniture to put in there. Third it is My cooking ( you can barely make a sandwich). Forth I provided him with Me to heal him. Fifth you do twist people's words and that is why he won't talk to you, he even told me so."

" He talked to you?"

" yes"

" And what makes you so special?"

" Ok, I am not going to take that as an insult. And maybe its because I'm nice and I care about him. And I doubt he'll talk to you any time soon"

As I watch the anger rush to Ghirahim's face. I know I've said

something to get him going. He walks toward me and once he gets there he grabs me by the hair.

" Look, girl. You need to learn your priorities." He wispers in my face.

" And you need to learn yours. Link would never treat me like this. He'd care for me, not threaten me every five minutes because a just because I come up with a better comeback than him." I smile wickedly. And with a snap of his fingers we teleport to Link's room. (I have learned to ignore my hair pain because Ghirahim gets mad like this a lot more than I'd like and he always goes for my hair. And when Ghirahim is mad like this there is no stopping him and he is not afraid of me.) He throws me on the bed next to Link.

" Ok let's see it?!" Ghirahim seems very confident.

" Let's see what?" I ask innocently and clueless because I am.

"What a great 'Friendship' you two have."

" You can't be serious."

" I'm as serious as ever!"

" And what would make you so sure of yourself? I just make a friend and you go all out. You've never let me out of the house for years!"

" Exactly. You were just waiting for a moment to do something like this!" He gestures to me and Link.

"Suit yourself hon." I roll my eyes. If that's what Ghirahim wants, like always, that's what Ghirahim gets. I lean over to Link and kiss him for about eight seconds. Both men looked at me with shock but Ghirahim's look seemed little more enraged. Before I could do anything Ghirahim grabs my hair again and teleports us back to our room and this time I am on the bed as I see the red under Ghirahim's white lips. And just for fun I say.

" Why would you do that?"

" IM NOT PLAYING GAMES CATTO" he screams at me.

" Oh and why not? Maybe it's because your an over protective idiot!" I scream back remembering all the times he went overboard keeping me in this house like a pet.

" You don't talk to me like that!"

" Then don't treat me like that! Ever since we've met you've always kept me away from the world! You didnt even tell me your name till I was 17!"

" Maybe I do go a little over board protecting you. But I am very well known and you getting caught being around me would mean you would get killed! I am Ghirahim Demon Lord! The most important man to Demise! You are banned from seeing Link and you are not aloud to free him!"

" You are a sad, vain, little jerk." I look at him dully

" Hey if your going to fight with me you shouldn't have married me!"

" I didn't choose to marry you and you know that." I turn refusing to look at him now.

" Let's not talk about that now!"

" No! Let's! Let's talk about why we got married." I get up walking over to him now with a death look.

" No!"

" I ran away after you told me your name." I say holding my chin with my hand as if trying to remember a distant memory.

" CATTO!"

" I was gone for half a year. Then I came back the day before my birthday to inform you that I was getting married in a week to a perfect man named Dadail. You where still furious at me for leaving and told me to go!"

" If you continue I'll-"

" You'll what? Kill Link like how you killed to my fiancé."

" STOP IT!"

" I stood by the dying body of my love. And all you did was smirk and call us both 'stupid humans'. After he died I was so heart broken I became sick. I was very close to death when you kissed me. And the law is unfortunately: The first man to kiss an engaged woman is officially her husband. The next day I got better. But you didn't marry me because you loved me. You did it out of greed and jealousy. You took care of me for six years and you wanted to keep me like a possession. We hated each other for the first year of our marriage. And I still feel hatred for you now!"

Apparently some moment as I told the story Ghirahim buried his face in his hands in frustration, he just couldn't take all the guilt piling up on him. Because Ghirahim can be soft sometimes and he can't stand the feeling that he did something wrong. I still had no sympathy for him. I go to the sitting man I pat him on the head. I walk passed him get out a travel bag from our closet. I am finally doing something I've wanted to do many times.

" What are you doing?" he asks me as he looks up

"I'm packing to leave. I've had enough of the stupid nonsense here."

" What ever I don't need you. You heartless, little, human brat."

I ignore his comment, take my stuff and start to head out our large white door.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright like I said. First chapter is a charm. I hope you liked it pease tell others of it and I hope you read the next chapter! FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	2. Chpt 2, Pass out AGAIN!

Helllllllloooooooo people! Happy random day! I hope You like the last chapter. Well this one isssssssssss! Different. It's like the last one but its almost completely different! Yah! I think I got like two people to comment on this so thank you guy YOUR AMAZING! And the rest of you are AMAZING! Please comment and tell others of my hollow glory. So without further ado. INTRO OUT

* * *

** Chapter 2**

This is now officially the biggest fight Ghirahim and I have ever had. And at this stage of our relationship I know there will be bigger ones. It is now very late at night and I set up some things I could use to sleep. Faron woods is very strange at night but I don't mind. Where I am sleeping is in a large, hollow rock, some sort animal made, so if some one comes out here they won't find me.

I am waken up in the morning by the sounds of bokoblins. I gather my stuff and start running. Ghirahim must have sent out a search party to find me. I am running as fast as I can when I feel some one grab my shirt. I turn my head and I see nothing but I know who it is. Maybe as I was running a bokoblin saw me and told Ghirahim. So Ghirahim is grabbing me with his magic. I am now being drug backwards toward the house. Ghirahim can hear me and see me at the moment but he doesn't know that I know how to get out of this. So I say.

"Well you sertantly are persistent." I do a back hand spring and I start to run.

I start to hear foot steps behind me. And they werent bokoblins'. They were of corse Ghirahim's. But Ghirahim doesn't run he walks. He walks so that way he can keep you in sight and follow you but you aren't sure he is there. All of a sudden I collapse violently on the grown from my leg. I look down and see is cover with my own blood from a cut all the way up it. I turn over and see Ghirahim with a knife.

The next thing I know I passed out from losing so much blood and I wake up back in my king sized bed I share with Ghirahim. I am panting from exhaustion. I look back up and see Ghirahim pacing like always.

"I was worried sick about you!" he told me

" When? When I was hiding or now when I'm probably dying?!"

" I did what I had to do."

" You did what you had to do to keep me. Just like how you married me. IM JUST A POSESSION TO YOU. You haven't changed!"

" Hey I have soldiers out there and they could have killed you!"

" So you save me from soldiers who could have killed me by almost killing me?" I ask not see much difference from the two.

" Just stop it you as evil as I am and twice as stubborn."

" Oh I'm stubborn? Your the one who can hold a grudge for three years!"

" Don't bring that up now!"

" Three years you wouldn't forgive me for helping Zelda!"

" Hey I needed her! In fact I still need her!"

" What ever! I wish I died instead of meeting you!"

I stand up and it wasn't long before I fell back down. I push myself back up and hold on to the wall for support. I limp out the door and head down the hallway grabbing anything I can.

I reach Link's door and open it. Link becomes startled to see me as if he were scared I would kiss him again. I am panting very hard now. I fall on the door to close it. As I slide to the ground Link comes and carries me to his bed.

" What's the matter? Never kissed a girl before?" I ask him as I pant.

" No I have but I've never kissed an older, married woman who's husband and my enemy." he says

" Ha, he's not much of a husband now. I see you arms better."

" Ya I guess it is. What happened to your leg?"

"Long story. Let me check up on you though and see if your fine." I stand on one leg and have Link take off his shirt. I take my stethoscope I hide in here and start to listen to his heartbeat. At the moment Ghirahim walks in.

"When?" I ask

" After you left yesterday." he replies

" I never asked for this."

" I know but I was mad so I did it while he was asleep."

I turn to Link and start to cry.

" Link, your dying and there is nothing I can do to help you." I say to him as I try to stand on my week leg so I seem stronger than I really am. But before I could do any thing else I collaps on the floor. I see a very blury Link over me and I hear Ghirahim yell for him to get away. Someone is picking me up and carrying me. I can't see a thing now, everything is too blurry. But I manage to say one thing before I pass out

"I want to go home."

* * *

Authors Note: Hehe I like making her life suck... It's funnnnnn *grins evilly while stroking random cat* sorry this chapter was so short... But next is chapper twee! It will be long and fun. Yay for enthusiasm! I guess I'll see you THEN! FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN! Btw I alway mean to spell out tro wrong like that now you know! Xp


	3. Chpt 3, IT WAS GONNA BE THREE!

You would not believe how long this took me! I mean HOURS! Just to post this. This is a really long chapter so dont complain please. Also please review and share my book with others. I'd love that. No authors note today cuz I'm so tired of typing XD. Mand I'm neve even gonna bother with the intro outtro thingies. So blah blah blah. I only own Catto. Enjoy. I'm going to now take a nap. 

* * *

** Chapter 3**

I wake up on my hammock outside but Ghirahim isn't around. It's a good thing to, because I get up and go hide in our basement so he won't find me. I limp down stairs and I lock the door down there I find a rock and carve in the wall " I hate it here and I hate Ghirahim!". I find I picture I drew when I first met Ghirahim when I was twelve. And here is how we met:

When I was three I used to live on Earth and I was abandoned by my parents at a bus stop. I used to take care of myself and a few other kids I met. Eventually all the other kids got found and taken to an orphanage I however survived until I was ten before I was found. I ran away from the orphanage on my twelfth birthday.

I found an old house in a woods that nobody lived in, when I walked in there was a strange mirror and when I touched it, it ripple like water. I was pretty sure I'd most likely die if I walked through and I wanted to die. So I walked through. When I got out I saw I was in a sky falling. I landed on Ghirahim in his "true form". So I said.

" Oh man I didn't die I just fell on some weird metal guy."

Ghirahim seemed pretty insulted so he started yelling and saying things like,

" How dare you defy the name Demon Lord-" I interrupted him before I heard his name.

"I don't care who you are! But you a pretty big idiot just standing still in the middle of no where!" I say but what I didn't no was that he WAS walking I just hit him in a way that it felt and looked like he was standing still.

He then tied to punch me but I dodged it and flipped him like I was a master at martial arts. Ever since then he's been kind of scared of me. When I met Ghirahim he told me to call him "Master" which seemed pretty stupid. But I didn't complain, so I did and he razed me from then on.

As I rethink this time I think of how happy I was then and how I should have more patients with him. He raised me as his own so he has gone threw parenting... Mmmm. Nah.

I walk up the basement stairs and Ghirahim and I open the door at the same time. We make direct eye contact for a whole minute. My eyes fill up with tears as I now see the same face that a saw when I was twelve. It's the same face I saw for the last nine years but I didn't truly look at it. This one time that I look at it I see someone actually cared about me and raised me. before I just saw the face of a twenty-five year-old man. I hug him as hard as I can, I feel very forgiving at the moment, so I'm going to try to make that feeling last, because its not going to stay for long. I place my head on the tall man's chest. I look up at him and he looks down at me. He then gives me the biggest kiss I've ever had in my life. It was so long I didn't even count. We are still kissing and we lean agents the wall. There was and old nail coming out of the wall I scraped my arm all the way up from it. I jerk away from Ghirahim in pain. Blood dripped from the wound I walk to my office and bandaged it. I come back out and see Ghirahim is Now playing with the nail that cut me. Ghirahim looked at my bandaged arm with disappointment because he didn't get to lick my blood. I stick my tongue out at him and before he tries to touch it with his I suck mine back in and be ends up licking my lips.

A few moments later I feel drowsy. I tell Ghirahim and I know he's going to start asking questions. And he does.

" What is with it with you and being sick all the time?" he asks

" I haven't been eating enough."I tell him feeling very awkward.

" What I see you eat three meals a day. You eat the perfect amount."

" I'll tell you later. Oh my gosh Link he's dying!"

" I've all ready took care of him."

" YOU KILLED HIM?!"

" No I saved him!"

" Ok one less thing to think about."

" What?"

" Nothing GhiraHAM"

" Haha." He laughs sarcastically

We start to walk to our room and we get ready for bed. And it feels nice to be in my bed again.

"Ghirahim?" I ask

" hmmm?" he replies

" When I was smaller and younger, did you enjoy parenting me?"

Shock came to Ghirahim's face.

" Well, ugh, I don't know it wasn't something I really wanted to do but I had to do it. I mean I raised you like I wanted to be raised if I was ever a kid."

It wasn't the answer I expected. And I wanted a different one.

" Why would you ask something like that?" he asked me.

" Well, I- never mind I'll tell you tomorrow."

We climb into bed and I think I fell asleep first and woke up last. Because when I woke up Ghirahim was stroking my hair. I look down and see my stomach is sticking out a little. And Ghirahim saw it to.

"See I told you that you were eating fine." he proves

I look at him with wide eyes and he read my mind.

" What?!" He yells " How?!"

" You know how!" I say.

" I know that, but we fixed it so this didn't happened!"

" Actually we didn't. Remember I don't do that stuff."

" How long have you known?"

" Two months."

"So you didn't tell me you were pregnant for two months!"

" It was going to be three."

" You were going to run away with it!"

" Yes so it didn't get tortured by living with you!"

" Well you need to stay inside. You can't get sick! The baby or you could die!"

" So you do want to be a father again!"

" I'll explain later."

I get up and start to walk to Link's room. I open the door to an empty room. I feel some tackle me. And then he spoke.

" Catherine! I mean Catto."

I turn to Link who had a sharp rock in one hand.

" New rule you can call me Catherine when Ghirahim isn't around. Oh and nice escape plan but I know Ghirahim and he will find a way out of it. Let me help you I'll be Ghirahim and I'll tell you what he'd do. I would let you just run out of here but I'm 'banned to set Link free'." Of corse I would disobey him and let him free anyway but I'll just let him has his authority this once because it means so much to him. Otherwise he would yell and be a big baby to me and ignore me for a month. Plus as you can tell Link is clever enough to find his own way out of this.

" I'm fine with that." Link says as if he new I was going to mock Ghirahim which I am of corse going to do.

I start to walk strange like Ghirahim and I use a little imitation voice I have for him.

" Well if it isn't Link. Fancy meeting you here I see I am still Lazier that you. For you run threw deadly places while I just teleport and meet you somewhere where I'd probably almost die and then I blame your sword."

Link starts to come at me but I moved out of the way.

" If you do a visible attack you'll be shredded like that day we met. Ghirahim has eyes on the back of his head almost and so he'll know if your coming. But if you walk backwards to him he won't sense you because your not completely attacking him yet. So wait until your almost there then jump and turn yourself around. I know it sounds stupid but believe me IT WORKS!" I laugh.

" Got it." then he randomly brings up the subject that really annoyed me here "The name Catherine is different then the other names we have. I like it. It's new and cool."

" Who's Catherine?"I hear Ghirahim's voice behind me.

" Catherine is you wife." I grin saying it with a New Yorker's accent. I really hate it when he just thinks he's welcome anywhere in the house at any time! EVEN IF IT IS HIS HOUSE!

" So is there anything else your not going to tell me until the last moment? Oh and I see you've revived your voice Link."

"Well I was going to tell you I hated you at the last moment but you found that out yesterday." I smirk at him

"I don't need come backs from a pregnant girl."He exclaims

" Your pregnant?" Asked Link

" Yes, Link. And Ghirahim all of a sudden now that I'm pregnant it means you can push me away like a bokoblin."

" Oh just be quiet Catherine!" He mocks back.

" Ok I just realized I really hate being called Catherine now." I claim.

"Look, at the moment to me you look like a spoiled, lying little human brat that is in my way."

" Oh ya and right now to me you seem like a vain selfish man who doesn't deserve any part of me or my baby!"

Right behind me is a glass door that opens to a balcony. I open it and I fall off.

Where Link's room is there is a cliff and I put a balcony there for the view. The cliff goes down 300ft then you see Faron's lake.

At the moment I am probably about 100ft down. I close my eyes and wait for me to hit the water and drown. But of corse every time I try to commit suicide I don't succeed. I see the water just inches away from me when I am grabbed by Link's hand. He has a clawshot on one hand and it is connected to my balcony. We start to go back up once I get there I try to make a run for it but I am stopped by Ghirahim's body. I try to go around but he just moves where I move. I get annoyed so I just push him out of my way, and it worked.

I am in a bad mood and the one way to fix that is by sleeping. I jump on my bed and close my eyes.

"Don't even think about touching my hair!" I say to Ghirahim who is right behind me.

" Well you seem upset." he replies

"What gave it away?" I ask sarcastically

" The way how you pushed me out of your way."

" Well I don't care about anything at the the moment and that includes you!"

" What are we going to name it?" said Ghirahim completely ignoring that last sentence

" What?"

" The baby!"

" Oh, if it's a boy it will be Nathan. If its a girl it'll be Rebecca. Wait your just trying to get me off the subject so I'm not mad!" I answer.

" Well those are strange names." Ghirahim said

" Oh ya, your names are so 'normal' here. I forgot you guys have a different name sequence here. Stop doing that!"

Now that I'm on the subject of babies I remember I need to check something. I get up and I go to my office. I take my stethoscope and I listen to hear how many hearts are in my stomach. There is only one heart. Thank goodness to if there was more Ghirahim and I would have lost it.

Out of nowhere I think of a perfect plan to help Link escape. So I run as fast as I can to tell him. I am startled by the sight of Ghirahim in the room alone.

"If you get I my way again I'll kill you! You little green twerp!"

Ghirahim yelled on the balcony. I slowly try to sneak out but without turning around Ghirahim said.

"And what were you going to share with Link this time?!"

He said as with fake enthusiasm

" If I told you you'll have to sleep with the bokoblins."I say because I know how stubborn and persistent he is and I really want to sleep alone tonight.

" I don't care just tell me!"

" I came in with an escape plan for Link but I see he's smarter that I thought. Have fun waking up every fifteen minutes from the bokoblins alarm horn because they think a squirrel is an intruder." I say with a big grin

" You really meant it. "

" Yes I really meant it. I need some sleeping alone days. They relax me." I smile with a toothy and innocently grin and he get annoyed.

" I don't care! Stupid human!"

" Good because I don't care. Stupid demon!"

I watch Ghirahim leave and I get comfortable in my large bed. I feel, now that I am pregnant, I will have less authority over Ghirahim. I keep this thought and use it as a subject that I could use as a dream. And soon enough I fall asleep dreaming of what Ghirahim will be like if he was able to tell me what to do all the time. I clear mind from the subject and dream of nothingness.

When I wake up I see that my authority problem has probably come true. Next to me on the bed is an out cold Ghirahim. I get up and go to our ice room. I get a sharp piece and go back to my room. I take the ice and I cut all the way down his arm with the cold wet item. He gets up with a jerk and gives me any evil eye.

" Ok I know what I did wrong! But you didn't have to go that far." he says to me. He then heals himself with magic and where he was cut is a line of metal.

" Oh like you don't do stuff like that to my when I get you mad." I reply

" You know, you just made me weaker in this form."

" Do you really think I care?"

" No but I think you'll care once I do this!" he says and he playfully pulls me down on top of him and start rolling around on the bed with me. Once we stop I look at him and see him with a real smile. Not a smile of revenge a real happy smile. With out question he pulls me close to him and starts to kiss me. It feels nice for the first five seconds then he starts trying to put his long tongue in my mouth for a French kiss. He knows I hate those and he knows that I'll get mad he just wanted to pester me. And without hesitation I take the cold piece of ice that is still in my hand and I jam it into the middle of he chest. I see where I stabbed it a red diamond starts to appear and his skin starts to turn black. He starts to yell in pain from the transformation. He gets up and runs to the mirror we have in our room and looks at himself. He backs away from the mirror in horror.

" How about that for weakening you in that form?" I say with a grin. He turns to me and looks at me with his yellow glowing eyes in pure anger.

" You wretched BRAT! You have done it this time!" he screams at me. He grabs me and throws me out of the room. I land on my face and I slapped all of my sense of feeling out of my hands so now I just feel red hot pain in them. I bit my lip from hitting the ground and my mouth is filled with blood. I turn over and look down at my leg and it has a large purple bruise.

" I hate you!" I yell at him. I run out the door and I go somewhere where a person actually cares for me. I am running threw Faron woods to find the Sealed Grounds temple. I find a path and I follow it.

About two hours later I see the large door to the entrance of the Sealed Grounds. I go inside the temple and just as I thought the old women was there.

" Hello, Catto. Run away again? and I see that your married but not to your fiancé." she said as she turned around.

" Yes, and I just got thrown out by him. What should I do?"

" I he truly loves you he'll regret it and if you truly love him you'll forgive him." she says and I'm pretty sure she just wanted to get rid of me.

" Thank you." I say because I don't even like coming here anyway. I walk out and hurry back home. But I don't think I'm ready to go inside yet. So I decide to sleep on the hammock because it is getting late. It pretty large it's about the size of a queen sized bed.

When I wake up I walk inside to my room and see an asleep metal Ghirahim on the bed. I crawl into the bed with him. I look at him and I see his fangs coming out of his mouth a bit. I kiss him awake. His eyes open to just yellow but I could tell they where looking at me.

"I'm sorry." he said as if he is ashamed for giving in to me.

" I know," I tell him teasingly.

At that moment I realized he probably does love me. For the woman was right. Because he never apologizes that easily.

I cuddle up next to the metal man and he raps himself around me. We fall asleep.

After we wake up in the morning I go into the kitchen and make breakfast. I have a large fruit salad and Ghirahim has eggs. I go outside and sit on my hammock. After I come out Ghirahim starts walking by me.

" I'm right here Ghirahim." I say and he turns around

" I know I'm going to the Sealed grounds I need to do something there."he says very hurried

" Ok come back soon." I say calmly. He teleports away.

About two hours later I see black smoke in the sky, or in this case black magic. I am running down the path as fast as I can. I get to the Sealed Grounds in thirty minutes this time. I fly open the door. There is a young woman on the ground next to an old broken door.

" What happened?" I ask her

" Ghirahim he took Zelda and is fighting Link." she says. I look at her arm and it is completely bruised blue. I take a bottle of healing potion and I have her drink half of it. Soon enough the blue on her arm turned to tan. I walk out the door and I see there is a diamond railing around the path down. I walk over and touch it with my hand and it burnt it. I look down and see Ghirahim and Link are both close to death. So I scream over the edge.

" REALLY I CANT LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE WITH OUT YOU FIGHTING!" They both look up at me. But Link and about to stab Ghirahim in the chest. So ignoring the burning pain I jump over the railing to the next floor. I do this one more time and I run in front of Ghirahim.

"WAIT!" I cry. Link stops his stab before it hits me. "I know you both can't stand each other but I can't stand the death of ether one of you! Link I know you must protect Zelda but he is my husband and I love him. And Ghirahim don't put me in any more pain."

" Why would I put you in pain? I just heard the one thing I've wanted to hear for years!" he says as he picks me up and holds me

like a child. I pull his head toward me and I start to kiss the metal lips. And this time I let him French kiss me. I cut my lip from his fangs but I think he'll enjoy the taste of blood. I am trying to give Link hand signals for him to go get Zelda while I'm distracting Ghirahim. And I think they worked because I hear footsteps run up the hill.

Ghirahim jerked away from me. At first I was scared that he new what Link was doing. But he was just taking deep breath so we can kiss longer.

"Wait!" I put my hand in front of his lips. " Why are you doing this?"

" What do you mean?"

" I saw you look at Link when he went passed. Your not stopping him. Something's up. You would've stopped him and you would've put me in pain by-" And I spoke right on queue because I feel a fiery pain singe threw my clothes. I fall down and I see Link is running off with Zelda. I manage to move my hand to the pain and I pull out a dart. But it's just a dart. It's the type of darts I make. To protect myself. But it has a special ingredient. It has the most beautiful poison flower in the world. The flower just paralyzes you. But I am allergic to the flower.

So before I'm completely paralyzed I roll onto my stomach. And pull myself onto a large rock so I'm looking at the ground but not touching it. And I start to feel a soar burning pain rise up my throat. I look at the vomit on the ground and it's not yellow but red. It is a mixture of blood and the poison and my body is trying to get it all out.

I am throwing up more that I thought I even had in me. I must have lost three pounds. Now it's coming out of my nose with my mouth. I feel my face start to turn green. I want to stop but I have no choice. My throat feels like its filled with hot smoke. I cry when I throw up even if there is not much. I don't know why I do either.

Some one grabs me and picks me up. And I have know clue I'm to tired to think. But I try not to throw up but it just puts me in more pain. Now I acctually think I am done throwing up because all I see are blurs and I can barely breath. I feel myself being set on top of something but it's too late because I fall to dreamless sleep.

I open my eyes and I still see blurs but as I take my first breath my vision becomes clear. I can breath, move, and see fine but I still feel like gunk.

" Bucket!" I yell and I feel one be put in front of my face and I vomit into it. I kick off my sheets. " I'm to hot to be covered up." I announce. I try to stand but my legs are to weak and I get extremely light headed. I use the wall for support and I guide myself to the kitchen. I make it to the door in the corner an I open it wide. I fall into the icy room.

"What are you doing your fine?" Ghirahim questions.

" What?" I ask astonished.

" I gave you your medicine for the poison and your fever. You were just hot because the room was hot see. " he takes my hand and puts it to his for head. And with him being metal I jerk my burnt hand away.

" Look you slept most of the day and now it's almost eight. I can tell your still tire to. Plus I had to sit my your bed al night and day waiting for you to wake up so in case you had to barf I'd have the bucket. So can we please go to bed?"

" Fine." I answer as I get up and I'm dizzy again but I try not to show it.


	4. Chpt 4, SUCCESS! Part 1

This chapter is worth nothing. It is so short. And so is the next chapter. Sorry guys I have no clue why I made them so short but I did and now you must deal with it. Haha. Jk. Hope you guys like it though. 

I own only Catto and her stupid idea/plan thingy. The rest such as Ghirahim, Link and the plot is by Nintendo. Enjoyz

* * *

** Chapter 4**

In the morning Ghirahim wakes me up with a yell.

" I found her!"

Ghirahim must have already been up so I walk down the hall to see who he's got. In his arm is an out cold Zelda!

"WHA- how?!"I ask him poking Zelda with disbelief.

" It was easy. I went to Skyloft nocked Link out then grabbed her."

"Did you kill her?!"I ask looking at the lifeless body.

" No, that would be stupid I need her alive. She was nocked out too."

" Ok well go do your stupid spells in the sealed grounds."

"They're not stupid. And I have a problem. Link got the triforce and wish that Demise was vanquished so I need to go to the past. So if you need me go through the gate of time."

"Ok I probably won't need you though."

"Good bye." He says joyfully

"See yah."

He teleports away. Now I am running to the sealed grounds because if Ghirahim frees his "master" the world will almost end. So I got a plan. About an hour later I'm at the grounds again. I slowly open the door just incase Ghirahim is for some reason still in there. Just as I walk in Link comes in from the other door.

" Catto where did Ghirahim go?"

"To the past but I got a plan to stop him." I tell him

"Your against him?"

" Of course I am if he does the the whole world will blow up!" Link looks at me with horror.

" It's an expression when I come from." he starts to calm down.

" What should we do?" he asked me puzzled.

" Well first we go threw the gate." We take hands and run as fast as we can. We end up in a newer sealed temple.

" Link give me your sword and clothes!" I tell him and he look at me with shock.

" It's part of my plan."

" Well that's one weird plan. And I don't think your aloud to use my sword." then Fi popped out of the sword.

" Master Link." she said. " As long and you temporarily give her your power to yield the sword she my use it."

" How do I do that?" he asks

" Give her your sword as if you were dubbing her your knight." she told him and he did so.

" Fi when I'm done can you return Link's things to him?"

" I will Mistress Catto."And she fell back into the sword. I put Link's clothes on and I give him mine to where,that where : jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. We are the same height and size so we fit into each others clothes.

" How do I look?" I ask in a very close imitation of Link's voice.

"Like, me! Remember I don't talk that much. How does this plan work?" he asks

" I am going to go and fight Demise first and if I don't make it back well... That's when Fi does her job. And don't stop me we are both doing what it takes to save the world." I walk over take his shield and I head out the door when I stop turn around and say.

" Good bye Link." and I walk out.

* * *

Authors Note: Yah, you tried believe me when I said short did you? I'm sorry. It's a nothing chapter. It has so humer, no action, no romance, no agony, no nothing. Just talking. I really sucked at this chapter. Sorry guys. See you next time!


	5. Chpt 5, SUCCESS! not really, Part 2

Oh who knows what will happen Today. IT'S PART 2! You know what that mean! Olive Garden is on Me! Just Kidding I don't go to olive garden! My brother is allergic to the food they have there. Plus they support abortion. Yah it's Sad. Well anyway! 

I only own Catto blah blah blah. All credit goes to Nintendo! Havvvveeee fun! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I run to the bottom of the circular hill into the black swirling pit in the middle. I run in and appear in a empty place where the floor is water.

In this room I see Demise's back to me and I see him reaching out to Ghirahim. I now found out something new about Ghirahim... he's a SWORD! He's a sword spirit like Fi!

A handle comes out of his diamond heart and then a giant sword comes out of him like he's turning inside out. And he says I don't tell him stuff until the last second! Oh he is so gonna get it!

My jaw drops in horror. But I had to close it so they don't look at my face too long. Demise turn around to me with Ghirahim as a sword in his hand.

" I see you want to die now." Demise said to me

I take my sword out because I know I can't say a bad come back at him or I'll blow my cover.

" Ahhh you have the hero's sword. The goddess chose a boy as her savior. How intriguing. Well the sooner I kill you the sooner I can leave here." he points his sword at me and I get my shield ready.

He runs at me with a punch but hits his hand on my shield and I stab him. He steps back and starts to run at me with his fist but again but I block it and stab him. He fall back and makes lightning appear. And has it strike his sword like the skyward strike. I dodge it and I do the same and steal his lightning. I swing it at him and he gets hit and fall to the ground. I run to him and hit him many times. I get a running start and jump in the air. Lightning hits my sword I am about to hit him with a final blow. Just before I hit him he rolls out of the way. My sword gets stuck in the ground and I just can't get it out. " Not now sword!" I yell practically blowing my cover.

I then feel and black blade cut my chest.

" It's almost a shame to kill such a well fighter. Almost a shame." he touched my bloody chest to push me back so I'd fall but he felt it wasn't flat. When he touched my on my cut it stang and i yelped like a girl.

" The chosen hero is a girl?" he says as he walks backward. I have weakened him and I could tell.

" No, he's a dude but I just took his place." I fall backward for I am dying. Then Fi came out.

"Fi, you know what you must do." I tell her panting.

" Affirmative Mistress Catto." she replied

I hear a clank of metal. Demise must have dropped his sword. I look down and see the sword turn back to Ghirahim. He stumbles over to me. I am barely breathing now because my wind pipe is cut to. My eyelids are starting to close.

" Don't close your eyes!" he commands me. But I don't listen. All I do is say.

"Ghirahim. I love you." I close my eyes, and I stop breathing. When I closed my eyes, my heart stopped pumping. When I closed my eyes, I stopped thinking.

Ghirahim places his ear on my chest and I he groans in frustration.

"Ghirahim do you have sympathy for this human? Have you grown soft?" Demise asks him.

" Master I was married to her."

" So, while I was being trapped you went and got married? You have grown soft, and for a human. How pathetic." he tells Ghirahim again.

Fi is now about to take my body to Link. I am being levitated and starting to turn transparent. Ghirahim grabs me by the legs and pulls me. Fi new there was no stopping him so she took Link's stuff away from my lifeless body and went away. Ghirahim is holding me in his arms for I am now in my underwear.

" I am not soft any more Master I was a fool. She was just a human." Ghirahim told him. He set down my deceased body and walked away. Just for a moment he stopped and turned. I guess he remembered something. He traces his finger over my cuts and scars to heal them even though that won't do anything. Then he picks me up and kisses me. He uses his power to bring me back to life.

I start to gasp for air. And I start to relies where I am. I get up and I turn to Demise. I cough and try to talk.

" What the HELL!" I curse because I have no clue what just happened. I was heading to the light! Then Ghirahim brought be back down to the darkness. Darn you Ghirahim. I look at my eyes are in flames as I look at Demise. "How dare you kill a pregnant woman!" I yell at him. He looks at me with shock.

"I don't care what you are. Your just a human, a strange human who doesn't know who shes dealing with! Why do you look different from the rest of the humans?" Why do people always ask me that first here!

"Because I'm from a different world. And I know exactly who I'm dealing with. Your Demise the man who seeks the triforce to be the most 'powerful being in the whole world'! And I don't care! If you get me mad, you get me mad and that goes for every one! Link is going to be here soon and you are weak." I say as I look down and see I'm in my underwear. "GHIRAHIM!" I scream he comes up to me in slight fear. " Why am I in my underwear?!" his fear goes away and he's quite mad.

" How should I know?! Shouldn't you thank me for saving you though?" he yelled at me

" How did you save me?" I ask curiously pausing the argument.

"The kiss of life." he says

" I thought you made that up for me not to wander off as a kid. And at the time I didn't really have any feelings for you so I thought is was gross. " I shiver at the thought.

" No it was real."

" So you were able to bring me back to life but you couldn't puff me up some clothes!" I tell him and now we are in each others faces yelling when we stop from the sound of laughter. Demise was laughing at us fighting.

" You two are the most obnoxious couple I've ever seen." he says as he tries to breath. And I feel insulted.

" Demise if you want to keep your life I'd shut your pie hole." I say to him in a angry calm voice.

I am tired and angry so I sit as far away as I can from the two men. About five minutes later Link teleports in. I can tell he just had a tantrum of my "death" and that is what will have him win so I run even further away. Ghirahim returns to his sword state.

Link is now fighting with all his might. And demise has no chance. I was right to. Demise falls down and Link stabs him. His is just minutes from death. Then I see his sword turn to smoke. What happened? Wouldn't have Ghirahim changed back. I run over to Demise.

"What happened to him?" I ask Demise but he just laughed. Then Fi came out of Link's sword.

"Mistress Catto, because of Ghirahim's sword spirit being like me he should have went to the Silent Realm to live or choose go in to eternal slumber."

" How can I go to the Silent Realm? Knowing Ghirahim he would have decided to live in the Silent Realm. He thinks he's immortal." I ask her.

" Unfortunately the master sword and chosen hero are the only ways to cross. And my master can not give you his power again."

" Ghirahim was reading all these legends and stories of the Silent Realm. I bet there is some other way there." I remember

" There is no known other way." she tells me

We teleport back to the sealed grounds and I start to run home. I run so fast I don't see a stump and I trip over it. My shin is covered in blood and I have flaps of skin hanging off of it. Because Ghirahim isn't here to carry me back home I have to limp the rest of the way.

When I get inside I don't even bother cleaning my wound I just take an old towel and rap it around my leg. I go straight to the library and take all the books on the Silent Realm as I can and I start to read. And I read, and I read, and I read. Very soon it's midnight and I feel like I'm going blind. I finally give up for the day and go to bed.

* * *

Authors Note: My friend and I were talking about why people say "Shut your pie hole." And so I had to use it in the chapter. SO I DID! Honestly Catto is based off of how I would react in these situations. SHE LOOKS NOTHIG LIKE ME THOUGH! I have a very light Dirty Blonde shade of hair But I was a red head when I was two and under it just lightened up. And Hazel eyes and kind of short for my age. But she has my personality. So yah. I finally told you guys. Ohhhh! And I have a very blonde personality. Not that I'm stupid I just got a 100 on my math test. But I will be off in my own world and ago ly get snapped out when people say my name and I'm like "What? Oh, what did you say?" And people laugh. but I don't really care. So yah. Hoped you liked day chaptah! SEEE YOU NEXTTTT TIME! FAV! ! OURTO IN!


	6. Chpt 6, FOUND YOU!

Here is your super long chapter guys. Its more three chapters at one. So I hope your happy. Jk. I'm listening to the Zelda Sound Track. Welp... Enjoyz. 

I only Own CATTO! My OC. Got the rest of the credit goes to Nintendo! INTRO OUT!

* * *

Chapter 6

This must be the worst day of my life. First my hormones from my pregnancy start to act up, so I'm randomly crying. I couldn't have breakfast because we are almost out of food. And when I take off the towel on my leg, it is covered in puss so I bandage it and now I can barely walk on it. And all I have to look forward to is reading.

When I open the book to where I left off and all it tells me is how only the chosen hero can open the portal. Just like the other six books on the Silent Realm all the told me was junk. So I get to the highest shelf where Ghirahim keeps the books I'm not supposed to read. I look through when I see an old Skyloft fairy tale book. I flip through the pages when I find a poem of what the call " The quiet place" and it says:

The quiet place is forbidden,

For man, child, or women,

If go forth thus soul shall die,

Only spirits and him shall go by,

Guarded by quiet men that sleep,

Will awake if you make a creek,

The Hero can not even pass,

But he can if he has the mass,

The Hero will come to save us all,

But till then we will all be called,

To be a hero, any of us,

Father, daughter, mother, or son,

To find the quiet place,

One must be able to keep pace,

There is a rock, a rock of fine,

A rock of gold that will have a silver shine,

If the rock can be found,

Place it on a star in the ground,

To find the rock one must have a open eye,

Close it and follow the shine.

This must be some way to get to the Silent Realm. I know what it means by star in the ground. There is this place where fairies hang around it is by the big tree in Faron Woods and it has the rock in the ground and when the grass grows around it, it makes a star. But what does it mean by ' one must keep an open eye, close it and follow the shine." Well this seems like I riddle and if there's one place with a lot of riddles and it's Sky-view temple. So I pack up and head out. And if some one tries to hurt me I'll just take out the sword I found many years ago and hid from Ghirahim. It's a days trip to Sky-view temple so I head out in the morning, and I take the book with the poem with me.

I walk about half way to the temple when I stop and eat some berries I found. I drink some water then keep moving. Six hours of walking go by when I finally see the temple. I push open the door and theres a dead end. The temple is sometimes strange it sometimes changes for different people on different journeys. But I am not on a journey to get nothing. I lean against the wall and it crumbles away and at brings me to a small room with an eye on the wall and it's open. I poke it with my sword and it closes. When it opens again I light beam comes out. This must be the light to who me the stone. But it just points to the handle of my sword. I move the sword thinking it in the way of the beam but the beam moves with it. I look at the grip of he handle and it turns out to be a rock. I pull it off and the beam goes toward it. It makes it look gold and the shadow is silver and I see where the light is hitting it it shines silver. I take it and run outside.

It is now late evening so I make camp. Before I could even think of how easy it'll be to get Ghirahim back I fall to sleep.

In the morning I pack my stuff up and start to run back home. But I stop from a terrible headache. I close my eyes and think of home. When I open my eyes my headache is gone and I'm in front of my house. I have no idea what happened but a guess I just teleported. When I remembered something Ghirahim say to me the day I turned fifteen. He said:

" If you ever think you can't make it. Just think of the place you want to go."

But I didn't know what he meant because I didn't have that power but I guess he gave it to me.

I run as fast as I can to the little star in the ground I place the stone on it and I keep my hand there. I am beamed up and I land in a small circle. Faron wood look almost underwater. I look next to me and see a guardian of the Silent Realm. Where I'm standing is a safe zone where they don't see me but it's sound proof and if I get even and inch out the guardians will know I'm here. But I see a fruit on the ground and it keeps me from being noticed. So if I make a fast enough run for it and take a small bite out of it I'll be able to walk and talk unnoticed for a few minutes. I run out of the circle and I closest guardian starts to move. I grab the fruit and take a small bite. The guardian moves back into place.

" Ghirahim!" I yell. " Ghirahim, where are you? If your not here I'm gonna be so mad at you! You don't know how much I went through to get here!"

Soon I hear footsteps coming. I think it's a guardian so I start to run but I'm not looking in front of me so I smack into something hard and I fall. I look up and see a metal Ghirahim standing over me. My eyes start to droop for me to pass out but I snap myself out of it.

" Well I guess you went through my stuff because there was only one book I had that told me how to get here on will." he tells me with a smirk as he pulls me up.

" You know I can't live alone for too long."I reply.

" Well now what?" he asks

" Well now we go home."

"Home?"

"Yes, home. Home where I may give birth at. Home where I can sleep! Home!" I try and jog his memory.

"What?"

"How do you not remember home?"

"It's been months here, time moves faster."

"WHAT! It's been a week at the most for me! And do you have and clue what I went through to get here! Please tell me you remember home!"

"I remember it yes! But I have seen it in a while. I have no one to talk to here and so I can't say 'home', you get it now!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know I-" he interrupts me with a strong hug.

My leg starts to sting so look down at my leg and take the bandage off. It starts to puss again but now the puss starts to glow. Ghirahim looks up like he heard something.

" They know your here." he says

"They can't I just took a bite of the fruit. And how come their not coming?"

" They don't want to to know your seen. Come on we got to get back to the stone."

We start to walk quickly as we look at each guardian to see if there still asleep. we get to the circle and I put my hand on the stone but we're still here.

"The circle's wearing off hurry!" he tells me

"It's not working!" I yell at him.

" It's too weak we need some extra energy like a jump in a heart-rate." He tries to think.

" Ok the put you hand here." I take his hand and place it on the rock.

"What are you gonna-?" he tries to ask but I cut him off.

I jump on him so he can hold me and I recreate the moment at the sealed grounds. We are kissing and he almost took his hand off the rock but I push it back down. I open my eyes and we're back in Faron Woods. He's still kissing me though. I'm right between not caring and feeling embarrassed that he still doesn't know we are back home. He's like playing with my tongue and such and I'm just standing there with my eyes open looking around waiting for it to be over. Ghirahim opens his eyes and sees me face. He brakes up the kissing.

"Really?" I glares at me shamefully

"What?" I shrug innocently.

"If you want me to stop you could have just said so and stopped it yourself." He gives me the same face.

"What? No! I wasn't sure if-"

"You wanted more!" He finishes with a grin. And he is holding me so I'm leaning back. It's a really awkward position because he is right between both of my legs. I guess he does care.

"Well I guess. It's not like I LOVED it I-I-I just- ah never mind." I don't know how to reply.

"Just admit it Catto, you can't resist!" He smiles. I almost am never used to seeing his personality in a different body.

"Just Admit it Ghirahim, you sleep naked sometimes." We are still in our awkward position but I'm holding on to Ghirahim's neck more that he is holding me.

"I'll admit it if you do." I literally shriek at his deal and let go of his neck and I fall. I get the breath knocked out of me and I scowl at him. He pretends that he's sleeping shirtless when he's really NAKED! For now on remind me to sleep as far away from him as I can. He laughs at my reaction for a while and then sighs in disappointment. I get up and throw the glowing rock off the star and through it as far as I can into the woods. I look at Ghirahim who is still looking gloomy. He wants something from me. FINE I'LL GIVE IN!

" What's wrong?" I ask as I sigh.

" I want to be in a human form again. Will you help me?"he asks.

" Fine." We start to walk to the house.

" I need your blood." He makes sure its ok.

" I know." I've had to do this many times.

" Your the best." He pokes my arm but I ignore it and keep my how-are-you-convincing-me-to-do-this face on.

" Why can't you be simple like a human?" We walk into the house to our room.

" Because I'm more amazing and powerful than a silly little human."

" What ever, I'll go get a knife."

I go to the kitchen and grab a small cutting knife. And go back into the room and hand it to Ghirahim.

" Are you sure you want me to do it?" he says as he stares at the knife curiously.

" Yes, you've hurt lots of people so your good at it. And human nature doesn't feel like I should."

" Ok..." he says as he takes the knife and cuts me up my arm. I just squint my face in pain because I don't like crying it makes me feel weak. I few minutes later his diamond is blood red and he starts to glow. At this point Ghirahim is laying on the side of the bed and I am standing up next to him with a bloody arm. I take the knife and I tell myself to never use this knife again. I look back at the glowing figure and he is starting to look like flesh. But we both forget that this is a human man's body that he is using and in his old form he does not wear clothes. So I quickly look up at the ceiling.

"Did it work?" He asks

" Yes, but, Ghirahim?"

"Huh?"

"Your Naked."

" Oh my demon lord!" he gets up and runs to the closet. But right before that he runs back to me. "Thank you!"

"Shut up." I complain to him. He smiles then gives me a quick little kiss and runs back. A few minutes later he comes back with is one sleeved jump suit. But I am still staring at the ceiling.

" You can look down now." he tells me

" Yes, I know but there is a spider on the ceiling." I reply still not looking down.

" Oh my gosh we had the same problem when you were little." he walks and and comes back with a stool he climbs up to the the spider.

" Squish it, Squish it, Squish it!" I say panicky because I have a very large case of arachnophobia. But instead of squishing it he drops it right next to me. And I am frozen in fear. It starts to walk up my leg to my arm. It reaches my neck when I pass out in fear.

When I wake up I'm in my bed. I get up and I go to the library. I find a random book and I start to read. It turns out I've been reading a book about the history of Skyloft pumpkins for the last hour. Sometimes when I read books my brain doesn't process the words so I'm reading I remember reading the words but I don't pay attention. So I finally realize what I'm reading and get board.

So I walk down the hallway to my office, pull out a piece of paper and begin to draw. When I finish I see a picture of a gorron and I have know idea why I drew it.

I walk into the kitchen and get some cooked pumpkin seeds for a snack. I walk and eat back to my room and lay in my bed. My eyes are very heavy and they close on me. I wake up around five and finally notice something so obvious. WHERE IS GHIRAHIM?

* * *

Oh if that were me I wouldn't have noticed if he was gone for a week. I would only noticed when needed him. Like this:

1 week of loneliness. 

"Hey Ghirahim I can't open this jar- Wait! Ghirahim didn't make the bed! He's in so much trouble! Where is hhhheeeee- Oh." That's when I would notice he was gone. 

Well FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	7. Chpt 7, Moving out AGAIN! Not literally

Hello! Did you enjoy the last part of our adventure through Catto's life? You did! GREAT! What was your favorite part? (Moment of silence) I liked that part too! Hollow Earth would Love it if you told others of her stories. She says thank you! Oh and-

DORA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY IPOD! This is my chapter!

Oh No! Boots hurry this is the last chance we have to steel the hat!

NOOOOO NOT MY COWBOY HAT! why would you even need that!? NOOOO!

*dora and boots jump on pirate ship with wheels in the middle of road and Dora puts on hat* READY AIM FIRE!

Thats not even a pirate hat! *cannon ball flies above head almost hitting it* AHH! Ok fine. I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR GHIRAHIM OR ANYTHING THAT ALL GOES TO NINTENDO! I DON'T OWN DORA EITHER! I ONLY OWN CATTO MY OC! And I'm sorry I for got to do my intro outro that one time I FORGOT!

Thats better. You speak of this to no one!

ok, *ship drives away and things to back to normal except the cannon ball hole in house* well there you have it. INTRO OUT!

* * *

** Chapter 7**

I've searched the whole house but not one sign. But I bet he will be back soon. And I was right because right when I thought that I hear the slam of the front door. I was on my bed and now I'm standing because in the doorway of the room and a pissed off, wet Ghirahim. I am laughing so hard that I almost choke.

" You know your being rude in many different way and I could point them all out but I'd rather not." he snaps

" Oh My Gosh you look freezing." I giggle and toss him a towel.

"Oh am I?" he asks as he rolls his eyes in sarcasm. "Apparently I'm not aloud in Faron lake any more. You don't have to laugh about my pain."

" Sorry I didn't know that you are in pain. But it's not like you never laugh at my pain."

" What are you saying I treat you fine. And I don't laugh at you pain. I'm turning soft because of you. And you should be glad."

" Umm you torture me if you haven't notice. And every one knows it. Thanks to you I've learned to resist most pain."

" Look, I just show you what happens when you get me mad and you don't like learning your lesson so I need to keep teaching you. And isn't it good you don't feel pain? Your stronger."

" I don't like resisting pain. It's part of me being human to feel pain. And I do learn my lesson I just like making you mad. And you have done worse things to me and you have no regrets. YOU NEED TO START TREATING ME LIKE YOUR WIFE!"

" I treat you fine! Better than I do to any one else!" he is trying to say calm

" You treat me like scum. And you know what? I'm gonna move out again. But this time not out of the house just the room. So you'll still live with me. And every time you look at me you will think about all the pain you gave me in life. But I'll still talk. I'll still live a normal life. But all I'll say are things to make you upset. Have fun." and I start to pack things to move to Link's old room.

" I don't care I'm not giving in. Human."

" Demon." I smirk.

I drag my stuff to the neighboring room or A.K.A. Room on the other side of the hall. I open the doors and see the large dome shaped room. That has a balcony and made bed. I those my stuff on the bed then stand on the balcony.

And it's funny how we can make a conversation about " being wet", into a "moving out" argument.

I look out to Faron lake. And revenge feels good.

* * *

Authors note: She moved out AGAIN! She's got to learn to not jump to punishment so quickly. And I'm so happy Dora is gone *wipes sweat from forehead* I'm scared to watch TV in the morning now. I think she's watching me. *looks around and sees sold Dora doll and whispers* help me! FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	8. Chpt 8, Another Annoying Look

Chapter 8

It has been a whole week since I've moved out of my old room and I am about to become four months pregnant. And I think it's getting obvious.

I walk out of the room to get some breakfast. I have bed head and I'm in shorts and a tank top. I look in our cabinet to find some fruits and honey. I put them in a bowl and I take a jar of milk and start to shake it for butter. Because it takes a while to shake it I walk around. I decide to be mean to Ghirahim because he has just been ignoring me all week. So I walk to the bed room door and open it.

I don't go in I just stand in the door way. I see Ghirahim on my old side of the bed asleep. I screen randomly to wake him up. He is sleeping shirtless like always. He looks up to see me smiling then lays back down to go back to sleep.

" I remember this one time when I just moved in here with you and I had the scariest nightmare. I came to tell you because it seemed so real. When I woke you up, you yelled at me and told me

to go. Oh and did I mention you cut me all the way up my arm for

that." I tell to him. But he just roles his eyes. And he knew I wasn't going to shut up ( and he was right) so he gets up to go to the closet to get dressed.

Now I am following him toward the closet.

" I remember when I had to ask you something important when I was fourteen. And I walked in on you as you where in the middle of getting dressed. At first you didn't care then I screamed and that's when you got mad. So you just cut me around my lips." I continue

I realized I and still shaking my butter.

" Oh, good thing I know how to cook other wise I woe have starved when I was younger."

He walks out of the closet dress and just stands in front of me with a look that says " I don't care what you have to say. I'm not giving in. So you can forget about it and come back or live in a different room for the rest of your life." and I really hate that look. My face turns red and I try not to scream at him and I turn to move out of the way.

I leave the room and remember my food. I take my butter and take a small scoop of it into my fruit with honey. I stir it around until it is on every fruit. I take it to the table and eat.

Ghirahim walks in and opens the pantry for him to eat something. But after studying every thing in it he just slams the door hard enough to break it but fortunately it didn't. I try to stick out my foot for him to trip on but he sees it coming and walks over it. He gives me the evil eye then leaves.

When I finish my fruit I go back to my room to draw. I take a pencil and think of what I could possibly draw. I think and think and suddenly I'm in the mood to draw cartoons. So I take then pencil and draw a really adorable looking Ghirahim and he is standing next to a cute version of me. I have really short red hair and big eyes. And we are looking at each other like we are annoyed from being together to long.

I draw a similar one but with Ghirahim and Fi. I am done with my cartoon drawing phase and now I just want to draw. I draw I picture of Link on a horse. Then I draw bunch of random things. I run out of room on the desk so I start to stick them to the wall. I eventually run out of paper so I have leave the room and get more. I go to my office and get a handful of papers. On my way out I don't watch where I'm going and I run straight into a wall. The papers go everywhere. I jump all around the hallway tryin to catch papers.

I finally get them all and walk into my room. I draw for three more hours when I get tired of it. So I just get up and go find Ghirahim. He isn't anywhere in the house so he must be outside. Before I leave I take I knife so if something hurts me while I'm out there I'll have protection.

I walk outside and I go to the garden but he's not there. But most of the fruits and veggies at ripe so I get a basket and I start filling it up. Once it's full I run them under some warm water. By the time I'm done the sun it going down and I go inside for dinner. I take some corn and peas and put them in a pot. I fill the pot up with water and put it over a fire. After a few minutes I add some more vegetables. It is finally done and it turns out I made too much. I only eat half the pot and just to be nice I leave out the rest for Ghirahim because he hasn't eaten all day.

I go in my room change my clothes, brush my hair and teeth, then get in bed.

It felt like only a few minutes of sleep but I'm quite shore it was more. It's about three in the morning and I am waken up by a sharp pain in my stomach. I'm not sure but I think the baby just kick and it hurt. I accidently scream because it was unexpected. I close my eyes and grind my teeth from what it now an echo of pain.

I here the door open but I don't care. That was more pain I could bear at the moment. But I now know there will be more from where that came from.

"I remember I was pregnant and I went through a lot of pain and you didn't even care." I say without looking at him. I can tell he is frustrated and he slams the door shut.


	9. Chpt 9, Now You Know Everything

****This is going to be a fun chapter! And up next is the new filler chapter that you'll love. Just for get the whole thing when your done with it because it has no use in the book. Just a story. I don't own the LoZ just Catto, and the house every thing else goes to Nintendo ect.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks past and Ghirahim still isn't giving in but I think I know something that will break him. Today he seems pretty talkative and we are eating breakfast at the same table.

" Well you seem depressed. What happened, you out of things to make me feel guilty?" he tells me.

" I have one more. But I just think I can't say it without crying." I say as my eyes fill with tear but I won't let them fall just yet.

" Try me." he says in my face.

" I remember this one time, when you killed my fiancé and didn't even care. And I almost died from sadness. But you married me out of jealousy and you treated me like dirt for the rest of my life." I look up at him and I just let one tear fall down my cheek for him to see to make it seem really dramatic. He looks at me with the same face but look a little more successful. Out of anger and frustration I flip the table we are at over with the food on it.

" You don't have to be so angry." he tries to calm me

" Well you don't have to be a jerk!" I jerk away as he tries to put his hand on my shoulder "Do you see what pain you did to me?! I don't care if you care of not. You have tortured and put me in pain more than I can count. And all you do is laugh and tell me how I should stop making you angry! Do you know why I make you angry all the time! Because it makes me feel strong. Knowing that a twenty-one year old can beat Demon Lord Ghirahim at arm wrestling makes me feel proud! Because when I'm not doing that you just take advantage of me and use me like crap! You make me feel like my life is pointless! But do you know what?! Ive had enough! If you can't respect me like yourself I'm not going to be around you at all!"

" If that's what you think then FINE!" he tells me.

" Good because it is! I'm moving to Skyloft. Maybe Link and Zelda can take care of me!"

" I knew you had feelings for him!" he announces

" I have no feelings for him what so ever! He makes me feel good about myself! That is something you've never done!"

" Oh, yes, I've never cared for you even though I raised you."

" Well you didn't do a good job!"

" What are you saying?!"

" I'm saying that if you raised me better we wouldn't be having this fight."

" Oh I'm sorry for letting you be yourself as you grew up!"

" Oh and I'm sorry that our baby won't have a father!"

" Well, maybe if you weren't so stubborn about the rules on having a child we could be looking forward to it."

" This is just as it is my fault as it is yours."

" Maybe my master was right. I shouldn't have waisted my time getting married when I should have been trying to find him. But now look where I am. He's gone because of you."

" Yes, that is true. But maybe you should have married some one as dark and evil as yourself. Maybe some one who doesn't mind pain. They might have even helped you free Demise. But no you just married the first female girl you saw." I say as I start to leave the kitchen but he grabs my hair and pulls me back.

" No, you are not leaving! I am not going to have you go play with Link just because of a stupid fight. So now I'm going to see what you have been doing for the last month." He drags me by my hair to my room. He slams the door open and he is a little surprised from all the walls covered with pictures. He lets go of my hair. And walks around looking at every goofy cartoon, every smile face, every picture of happiness, every piece of artwork I made. But one catches his eye. It is a picture I drew the first day I moved into the room. It is a picture of my hugging Ghirahim and I'm holding my wedding ring. And in the picture Ghirahim is rolling his eyes. But we are both happy in the picture. I drew this when I wasn't that mad. I was just happy I got out of the room.

He walks away from tone picture to something that's not even a picture it is a page I wanted to put in my diary but I forgot it in Ghirahim's room so I just wrote it on there. And it said:

_Dear Diary, I have finally told Ghirahim what I've thought the the past nine years. He didn't take it too well but I don't care. He's never cared. I still love him even though I act like I don't. I always will to. He says he won't give in but I know he will. I wish I could give in but I can't or he will never respect me. _

_It is funny I realize that he took care of me when I was little and now it's my turn to take care of him. But to my surprise I'm starting to enjoy French kissing. It sounds more gross than it is. _

_Well any way. When ever I try to leave or run away I don't really want to. This is my home and I just can't part with it. I cry myself to sleep some nights while I'm in here. There is no one to calm me or tell me to just plain stop it. But I guess that is what life is like for some people. Oh don't tell any one but I think Ghirahim is sexy shirtless. Oh I can't wait to get my old room back. I miss the giant king sized bed. _

_Well I'll see you next week. Bye ya._

_I like making cheese_

_Catherine ( A.K.A. Catto )_

He looks up at me after he is finished reading. I sit on my bed and start to think of what he didn't know about me now.

" Well now you know everything." I groan.

" Yes, and why would you think all that stuff?" he says waving the paper.

" Because that's the person I am." I reply

" Well you didn't have to keep the part about me being sexy a secret." he starts to grin.

" Uh, obviously I did. If I told you you wouldn't let it go."

" Just like how I'm not going to let go of you like French kissing."

" Exactly like that." I point out.

" Well, would you please come back and live in the same room as me? It is really quiet and I like the way you squeeze next to me. It's cozy." he asks

" Well if I must."

We walk toward my new, old room. I jump on my large bed in joy. I didn't relies how late it was I get my pjs on. Ghirahim gets in his shorts and lays in bed with me. I cuddle up next to him like he said and I lay my head on his bare chest. He sits up a little so I can move out of the position. He pulls my head in and kisses me while laying down. I am just too tire to keep my eyes open so as we kiss I fall asleep.

* * *

Authors note: ohhhh how romantic! She fell asleep while kissing. Now of all of us girls out there who can't wait to marry their prince (tell me in comments) tell me that is something you hope for. Just some plain old casual romance. Well up next it the filler chapter. It made me crack up while typing it. You'll love it trust me. FAV! ! OUTRO IN! 


	10. Mail TIme!

Mail Time! (Filler Chapter)

"That was very uncalled for and childish Catto!" He yells at me.

"Well at least I knock before I go into a room! I wasn't dressed!" I stomp down the hall trying to get away from him.

"Well you are now! And you didn't need to through that book at me!" He stops me in the middle of the hall. It's another one of our pointless arguments that no one really wins nor loses.

"You just stared at me! I was screaming and telling you to get out but you just stood there! And I'm not just mad about that! You also ate the last piece of cake I saved! For ME!"

"I told you I didn't know!"

"You didn't see the note that was sticking out of the cake! You had to read it if you are the cake!" I got him that time.

"Look maybe you should just calm down and think! Your over reacting!"

" I'm not over reacting! This is the perfect-" I turn to the door in silence trying to see if I just heard it correctly. 'Knock knock' it goes again. I'm look back at Ghirahim. "This isn't over!" I walk over to the door and open it.

A small man about a foot shorter that me is standing there. He has a navy blue bag and his eye brows are so big a bushy you almost can't see his eyes. My eyes widen. I've never see this man in my life! Why is he at my door step? Maybe Ghirahim knows. I look back him but he just shrugs. I mouth the words "You see him too, right?" Ghirahim nods just as shocked as I am. I'm not crazy. Ghirahim doesn't know. Who is he?

I clear my throat and finally say something. "Uhhh, hello?"

"Hello ma'am. I was instructed by a young man to give you something." He has no reaction to this situation at all. His voice was strange. It was scratchy. It made me think of pickles for some reason. "It's is a let-" I just close the right in his face. I'm still mad at Ghirahim. Ghirahim walks over to the door, still confused on what happened but he saw my rudeness.

"Again. Uncalled for." He says as he opens it and looks at the man.

"Yes, thank you." The short many looks up at Ghirahim. "I have a Letter, addressed-"

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong house." Ghirahim interrupts nervously.

"Sir, I've done this job for forty years, I don't get it wrong. I followed specific instructions from some one to deliver this letter to ." I eyes widen and I walk back to the door. I reach out my hand and it grips a piece of parchment. "I shall be off now." He walks away. Ghirahim closes the door.

"What just happened?" He questions me.

"Honestly, I have no clue. But don't make think I'm not still mad at you!" I snip as I open my envelope:

"Dear Catto,

I never got to thank you formally for helping to save the world. If you ever get in a slump just come on up and I'll talk to you about it. Link explained everything about you ( I hope your not mad at him), and he says hi..."

Ghirahim is trying to read it over my shoulder but I push him away so he can't.

"...I hope we meet up again soon. But I must warn you... Your in terrible danger! You need to make a plan for what you will do with the child you carrying! Make sure Ghirahim never reads this either. Oh Link says hi again. So burn it, rip it, anything! He can't know his fuiture it's for the sake of your child.

Truly Yours

Zelda/Hylia"

"Well That seemed depressing." I say after read her news about my child. Ghirahim was trying to read it so I folded it up. "Where the nearest lit fire?" I ask.

"In our room why? What did it say?!" He runs after me as I go to our room. I take the little gate we keep in front of our fire and move it to the side. I fear the letter in half then throw it into the flame. I put the gate back in front f the growing fire and turn to Ghirahim.

"This is for looking at me naked!" I him hard in the arm. I then flick him on the head. "That's for eating my cake!" I hesitate with the last one. Then I stand on my toes so I can reach and kiss Ghirahim on the cheek making it flash red. "And that is-is for everything else." I blush. Then I give him a big squeeze.

* * *

Just forget everything in this chapter it means nothing! Its just a small part that didn't fit to the book so that's it. 


	11. Chpt 10, I THINK YOU'RE GAY!

Yes! Finally CHAPTER TEN! It's about time isn't it? This took me for ever! I didn't know how to close it! It needed to add up to my favorite chapter. CHAPTER 11! It's my favorite and it should be yours! That is when the plot and story comes in. That is when Catto being pregnant becomes a big problem. And Ghirahim and Catto have to hide everywhere they go. That's when secrets spill and the story knits itself together. I love chapter eleven. It have parts of Catto's past and Ghirahims past. You'll love it. But I have to say though. This is my least favorite chapter. I'm really ashamed of it. This isn't like the way I type. I was just going crazy that day when I typed it. I think it's based off this strange movie scene I saw. Ok so I'm going to just go to the disclaimer now.

Oh Hey guys its me CATTO! Ahhh I know I escaped my house for a few minutes to do this. I was w meaning to tell you. This book is meant to be like my diary journal thing. And I've gotten pretty far with Ghirahim reading it yet. Well unfortunately even though I'm helpless and pregnant I can't help Hollow Earth own the Legend Of Zelda and make this book a movie. I promised myself I wouldn't cry!

Ghirahim: There you are get inside now Catto! Who are you talking to? And what did you mean journal?

Catto: Ghirahim that's none of your business now is it?! Go wait for me on the bed I'm still mad at you!

Ghirahim: Hey you have no control over me!

Catto: oh what was that? *grabs Ghirahim's ear to make him lean down* Do you want me to cut your hair while you sleep?

Ghirahim: No! Please don't! I'll go I promise! *walks to house*

Hollow Earth: Thats right! And don't I interrupt again you TURD!*high gives Catto* well. You have can give me l the hateful comments you want. After this. Again though please tell others of my book. INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When I wake up Ghirahim is asleep on the on other side of the bed. I really don't want to get up so I just lay awake and move over to Ghirahim. I put I head in between Ghirahim's neck and shoulder. I try to close my eyes to go back to sleep but I just can't. A few minutes later I feel Ghirahim stir. He must have woken up so I quickly pretend I'm asleep.

" If your really trying to pretend your asleep. You have to do better than that." he says as he pushes me off of him.

" What gave it away?" I ask disappointed

" The fact that your this close to me. You alway at least a foot away. The only time you closer is when I move toward you while your asleep."

I really do not want to get out of bed today. So I just do stuff to keep Ghirahim in so I'm not lonely. So I lay partly on top of him on my back. He raps his arm around my and rolls over the bed with me. When we stop I stay on top of him but I turn sideways to I can look at him. He takes my head and squishes my lips against his. I push myself away.

" You don't ever! Do that again!" I yell at him. He rolls his eyes.

I lay down and use his naked chest as a pillow.

" I remember my first kiss." I start to tell the story out of boredom. " I was sixteen and I was complaining that I wanted to go to the sky. And I wanted to get a boyfriend and some real girl friends. But of corse I wasn't aloud to leave the house. So I complained for days when you said something about boyfriends being meaningless but I still wouldn't shut up. Then one day you got so annoyed with me asking that you just kissed me. For like five seconds. You said it meant nothing. But I think around that time you started getting feelings for me."

" Yep I remember that." He says slightly embarrassed "It was funny watching you mature. One day you would think that kissing and stuff was gross then the next you won't shut up about it. But one day when you were fourteen you couldn't sleep no matter what so I let you sleep with me that one night. And while you were sleeping you started to cry. You were sleep crying. And it sounded so sad. So I leaned over and kissed you. You didn't wake up but you did stop crying."

" Ok, well you could have told me that before." I say

" What was I supposed to say? ' Hey while you were asleep I kissed you.'"

" Well, you could have told me later. What did you want to keep it a secret for? Trust me I have a lot of secrets that I even keep from you. And that is not worth to be a secret."

" What kind of secrets do you keep from me?"

" I'm not telling!"

" Then your lying!"

" I am Not!"

" THEN TELL ME!"

" Fine! I think your a homosexual!"

" WHAT?! Why would you think that?"

" Because you act gay!"

"When have I ever?"

" And I was the one who dulled you swords." I get off subject.

" Why would you-"

" My whole life I thought eventually you were going to rape me!"

" I have thought about it a few times as punishment."

" See your a sex addict! You would do it with me right now if you could!"

"Enough. Do you want me leave or not. I know this was you plan to keep me in bed."

"Don't leave."

" And why is that?"

" Because I like seeing you shirtless."

He looks at me because he knows I'm just saying that and I don't mean it. And I stick out my tounge and cross my eyes. After a few more minute of kissing and cuddling I get sick of being in bed. I start to feel sticky and dirty.

" I am going to take a long bath. You can get up and get dressed now." I tell him and he gets up.

" I need one to. Don't take too long this time I want to do other things today and you take a long time."

" I don't know if I'll be short or long so deal with it." I take a towel and leave.

I walk into the bathroom and close the door but I don't lock it. I start the water going in the hot tub sized tub and I throw in a bar of soap for bubbles. The tub can hold up to six people if you really cram it and it has little seats on the walls. There are stares that go in and it about three feet deep.

As it is filling up I take off my clothes. Five minutes later it is done filling and is about a foot from the top as I get in. I close my eyes and relax as I do a back float in the middle of the tub. I stay like this for fifteen minutes to relax and stay calm. Then the next thing I know the fifteen minutes become an hour. Then I hear some one banging on the door.

" Would you please hurry up!" Ghirahim complains " Catto please we are married. Can we take a bath together just this once?"

" Ok " I reply even though I have no idea why I am doing this.

" Really?" even he seems surprised by this.

" Yes, I guess. The door is unlocked." I say as I put as many bubbles I can over my breasts. The door is opens and he walks in. I close my eyes as he undresses and I feel the water rise as he gets in. I open them up and I see him only staring at my chest. Because when he got in all the bubbles washed off so I'm exposed. I sink deeper in the water so he stops. I he looks up at my like what he just saw was fake.

" Why would you let me in?" he asks me

" I have absolutely no clue why. I just did. I guess I wasn't thinking straight. Why are you suprised?"

" Because the Catto I know would never do that."

"Well that Catto is disagreeing like normal. And some other Catto thinks it's fine."

He comes over to sit by me but I move to the other side so we're faceinging each other not sitting together.

" You are so shallow, and I was right." I tell him off

" About what?" he ask but probebbly already knows

" About you taking advanige of moments and you would have sex with me right now if you could."

" What so me sitting next to you an automatic rape alarm?"

"No, sitting next to my when we are both naked is an automatic rape alarm."

"Oh so a man can't sit by his wife." he says and he try to come and sit by me but I change seats again.

" Oh boo hoo, a man can't kiss his pregnant, nude, wife." and we change again.

" So just because we are bot in a bath together means you have to stay away from me?"

"Pretty much" now he tries to trick me by going to the other side but I'm ready. But maybe a little too ready. He comes at my and I accidently stand up to move to the other side. Now he sees my somach and my breast. He starts to chuckle but I roll my eyes and sit back down on the other side.

" So you just can't come near me no matter what?" he asks but he doesn't try to change.

" No I can come near you if I want. See?" I back float to him but most of my body is under water so he can't see it that well. I hit my head on his chest and he looks down at me. He gives me a quick kiss then I go back to my seat.

" I can't belive you! You still haven't changed." I tell him.

" What do you mean?"

" When I was twelve. First day I lived here. You were trying to figure out if I was human completely. You made me take a bath with you. I floated on my back to you just like that. And you looked down at me that same way. Like 'You are a real human girl. And you not that stronge so I can just use you as I please.'" I use my strange man imitation voice to mock him.

" Well I was different then"

" No, your the same. And just then you almost had me. You almost had me melt into your palm so you could ' do as you please' with me." We start to change seats once again. I sit down then go under water to get my hair wet. I should have saw it coming but I didn't. When I get back up Ghirahim isn't in his seat. I sit down in mine and I feel flesh touch my waist. It was Ghirahim's hands and he was like embracing me. If I wasn't in a bath tub and he did the unexpected I would have jumped back five feet. But instead I just go stiff in surprise.

"Oh, how I love my darling Catto." He hums close to my ear. I'm still paralyzed from his surprise.

"Oh, if I could move I'd slap you senseless right now for this! And you know I would." I spit out at him. He just hums some more in my ear. He kissed it a few times and I shiver.

"I frighten you." He sings.

"You couldn't frighten a remlit."

"I'd take that bet." I could feel his cold blooded grin over my shoulder. I regain my movement and struggle out of his grasp to the other side of the tub again.

"Must you alway ruin the fun?" He complains.

"Lets see? I'm Ghirahim I think fun is another word for sexual inter-corse" I mock.

"Oh, look I'm Catto, I have breast and think I can be more in charge then my dashing husband." He mocks back.

"Oh, look at me I'm Ghirahim I can't even imitate my wife correctly!" I smirk.

"Oh, my names Catto and I can't help but feel perfect all the time!" He laughs.

"Oh, hello I'm Ghirahim I just so happen to make that be much to easy for her." I lean to his face. He begins to drag his lips over mine as he talks.

"Oh, look at me I'm Catto, and I don't even realize that I'm standing in the water." And he was right. I was standing and didn't ever notice. Everything from my waist up is visible. But I continue on.

"Oh my, I'm Ghirahim and I can't help but stare, and stare, and stare." Why am I acting different. This isn't like me. It's like some one took the real Catto as I slept and replaced me with an android. I continue on with my different personality any way.

"I bet to, I couldn't stare!" Ghirahim brakes our little game but we are still extremely close to each other.

"Oh, does some one want to prove themselves to me?" I say in a sweat voice like he is four.

"Ha! No! I just want to show you I'm not as big of a pervert as you think I am- WAIT! No that came out wrong!" He realizes he still just called himself a pervert. I giggle. He leans away from me ashamed of what he just did. I move closer to him and press our foreheads together.

"Go ahead and try your best." I tease knowing he can't do it.

"I will!" He stands up himself triumphantly so now I have to look up at him. Again. Now he is acting like me! And I'm acting like him! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

"Really, that means no looking what so ever!" I snap.

"I know! It starts NOW!" And on that word we sit on our own side of the tub. I am determine to make him loose. Even though the true me is slowing surfacing I push her back down for this competition. I notice Ghirahim tensed up, as I would, and is just staring at the door frame to keep his eyes off of me.

"It doesn't mean it's a quiet competition." I state. "And you can look at my face just not my body."

"I know, but this way is easier." He stares at the towel rack now.

"Just admit it! You know you can't help yourself! But that's just part of you!"

"I won't admit it!" He grunts. I swim over and sit next to him.

"And why not?" I wrap my arms around him but he is looking the other direction.

"Because if you can, I can!" He snaps ignoring my arms.

"Oh, hon, you don't have to be better than me at everything! Your not perfect and neither am I." I give him a squeeze and laying my head on his shoulder. I feel sorry for him, he just wants to keep his ego.

"I know." He sighs still trying to ignore the urge to look at me.

"What? Do you care more for your self-esteem than me?" I look up.

"No, I never-"

"Your acting like it. If you at least want to try and win the bet, you would at least look me in the eyes."

"Hmpt." He groans. I swim and float over his lap so I'm taunting him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmpt, what? Just look at me. " I hold his neck. He still doesn't budge. "Ghirahim look me in the eyes and tell me your ego isn't as important as me." I instruct. He turns his head and looks me straight in the eyes. Not blinking, and not moving.

"It's not." He says plainly.

"There we go!" I smile and grab his lips with mine. He moves he head away hesitating. "Look fine." I press out chests together. "They are out of sight." I wrap my arms around his neck. "You didn't win, you didn't loose is that better?"

"Let's see... Yep I'm good." He smiles, looking at me finally.

"Good. Now kiss me you big lug." I laugh pulling his head to mine. And with a bang within me the true Catto rises to the surface. I jerk away and look astonished at what I've been doing with Ghirahim. I'm an idiot! Why would I ever act that way! It's like everything in me changed. But all I can do is blame the other being in the room. "Ghirahim!" I look at him with dread. My mouth is ajar in discussed. He knows what just happened. But we are both silent trying to figure out why. Until I brake it with a solution. "Hormones!" I blame. "Well I really hope that never happens again." I sigh about to move to the other side of the tub. But he grabs my arm turns me around and begins to kiss me. I'm just frozen. I have no reaction to this moment. I didn't predict it but I knew I might come. My lips are frozen and my mouth is still slightly open. Ghirahim is trying to get some reaction out of me. I finally give in and we kiss. So how we kick the drain and now the water is emptying out. I get a cold chill from the air.

Ghirahim has me stop kissing so I can get out. He quickly looks up for to have privacy and he doesn't loose the bet. I wrap myself in a towel.

"What about that bet?" He looks at me now.

"Lets see how long we can keep it up." I smile.

"Yes and now you have conditions. You can't stare at me!" He laughs.

"What!?" This won't end well.

"What like you've never stared at me?"

"Yes! I don't stare at you! I'm a woman! And I either run or look away because I of your, blah, man parts!" I shiver at the thought. I open the door and for a fraction of a second I see a woman's body in from of the door. My sight gets all blurry and I fall to the ground. I feel something sharp slide into me are before I pass out.

* * *

Authors Note: I see your jaw open. And your thinking "Wow, I when I thought she said ashamed of theirs chapter I didn't think she meant like this!" I'm sorry. Don't blame me! Blame the weird movie scene! The next chapter is funny I promise! you'll love it! I feel like a toilet right now. Jut because I feel so ashamed. Don't hate me. I decided that there will be a sequel and it shall me much better than this! Just keep reading! You'll never need to read a chapter like thing again I PROMISE! FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	12. Chpt 11, Epic Three Parted Chapter!

And _this_ my beloved readers is the day you read my favorite chapter EVER! I'd like to that I you for reading my fan Fic so far and please tell others. We are about half way done with the book. This chapter shall split to to _THREE_ parts. Each will have names. Not good names but still names. 

'twas the night before you read this chapter. Not a creature was stirring not even a rat catcher. Hollow Earth sat quietly off inthe space wishing that the people WHO MADE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA WOULDNT BE SUCH D!£$ AND LET HER OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! Gosh. People. See. She can't take it! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Part 1 Why She Never Left/ Ghirahim's Past**

I wake up handcuffed naked to a wall. But not just any wall. The wall of my bedroom. But for some reason I'm very drowsy. Normally when I wake up from being passed out I'm awake. But now I feel like I've just had four packages of sleeping medication.

I am right next to the bed so I cover up myself by nocking of a blanket from the bed. Now I'm not completely naked. I look around and I see on the other side of the room Ghirahim is nocked out and handcuffed to the wall. I see him begin to wake up.

" Catto! Catto where are you?!" he yells

" I'm over here you idiot." I say as if I'm about to go to sleep.

" Are you ok?"

" Yes. Wait did you try to rape me?"

" NO AS YOU CAN TELL!"

" Sorry. What happened and how come I feel drowsy but you don't?"

" Why would you feel drowsy?" he starts to think fast and hard on what I just said "They only way you could feel drowsy is by taking medicine. And medicine can only be eaten. Unless you were-" he gets interrupted

"Poisoned by shot." Finished a woman is standing in the doorway.

" Who are you?" I ask.

" Who are you? Because the last time I met Ghirahim he wasn't soft enough to have a relationship with any one." she sings.

" I didn't marry you because your psychotic Gerado." He tells her as he rolls his eyes like he's been in this exact same situation before.

" And your not." she throws back at him.

" Oh my this is going to be fun!" I laugh from her impressive quick come back but they both ignore me.

" She has a day Ghirahim. But you do have many choices to choose from. First you could let her die. Second you could die. Third you both die. Forth you leave her and never see you again and marry me. Or fifth you could simply just give me the land."

" There are a few flaws in those choices. The main one is Ghirahim can't die." I correct her.

" Catto. If I am killed before I can heal myself I am gone for good." he tells me.

" Oh so your names Catto is it? Well anyway Catto I know exactly how to kill him. And don't you know why he never let you leave your home at all your whole marriage?"

The thought rolls around in my head. Because I never really knew why he didn't let me leave. But I realize something. She thinks I've only been married to him. She doesn't know the whole story. As I think I hear Ghirahim yell at me not to listen to her. But I nod for her to tell me.

" Well aren't you slow. She's a keeper Ghirahim." She sings again. "It because of me!" She sits next to me like we are best of friends. Her voice reminds me of a spider and I look at her like she is one. "Many years ago I found this place know as the surface. But I wasn't the first. Ghirahim lived here before me and he was the only being down here so he claimed himself the ruler of it. After about twelve years I lived here and I began to have the urge to start a race with human like people called Gerudos. But I needed land for them to live so I set off and searched for Ghirahim so he could give me some. He denied my request. Then I made him a second request saying that if I married him we would both be rulers of the land and Gerudos. He denied it once more and banished me for sixty years." She stares off into space as she tells the story and as she did so i stared at Ghirahim telling how I'm not taking today seriously.

I mouth the words "I have no comment. Honestly she is really freaking me out. And why is she so close to me?" He smiles at me so goofy. He plays along to and we mouth a whole conversation with out her noticing.

"This story should only take five minutes to explain. But of corse she always has to go over board!" Ghirahim mouths as he rolled his eye and smile.

"How far is she in the story?" I mouth.

"For her... Not even half way done yet." He mimes. We take a break and listen to the rest.

"I swore vengeance and I would make him choose it eventually. He knows I have eternal life in this world unless I'm killed but I have done protective spells on myself so not even he can not kill me. I never age and never die. He hid you from me. Because my sixty years are up. Now do you know why?"

" Yes I do understand but you have everything wrong." I laugh

" Oh please explain." she says sarcastically as she gets up.

" I'm not his wife I'm his daughter."

" A daughter that takes baths and sleeps with him. Please I'm not stupid."

" We both know Ghirahim and we both know that is stuff he does." I saw him take that as an insult from the corner of my eye.

" Explain why you pregnant then."

" I've been to Skyloft a few times." My voice squeaks up because I can't lie at big things like time and that's what happened.

"Ok I believe you. Let's see if Ghirahim does though."

She pulls off the blanket and slaps my cheeks so hard that I can feel the imprint on my skin and I see no point in this punishment though. But I play along. I begin to fake cry. And Ghirahim knows it. She walks over to him and teases him with I little jar of green liquid.

"Hey Ghirahim!" I mouth not even caring she sees me. "Let's see if you win that bet!" I smile.

He quickly looks up knowing what I meant.

"This is the antidote. I can give it to her if you just make up you mind. Which option is it?" She dangles the bottle in front of his upward face.

" Which ever one keeps us both alive."

" Ok. You chose wisely." She sings.

She tosses the bottle to me but I can't pick it up from my hands being cuffed to the wall. She roles her eyes then has me drink it like a child. Next she takes a dagger and cut me up my arms. I cry once more.

" I will leave you two alone for you good byes. "

The next thing I know my cries turn into laughter. She turns around to look at me. I just can't stop laughing.

" Oh your a little slow aren't you." I say mocking her. "If I have lived with Ghirahim my whole life you must know that he puts me in three times that pain each day. And chains won't hold him." she turns to see him but he is gone. She turns back to me and sees I'm free and I have the blanket around me once more. And Ghirahim is right beside me.

" Ah. Very smart but I will be back. But next time I'll kill one of you with no hesitations. It might be tomorrow, and might be next month. It could even be on the happiest day of your life." she takes a longshot and runs out the door. We try to go after her but she it too fast.

* * *

**Part 2 Board and Ready/Game Time**

The next day Ghirahim and I start to make sure the house is completely secured and that we have enough food for three months. But three months aren't enough. We have five months until the baby should be due and we can't let anything happen to it. But I still think that she might come sooner. Because next week is when I turn twenty-two. And I'll be married to Ghirahim for four years.

Once the house is secured we have nothing to do so we play a board game I made when I was board about seven years ago in the library. It is called "What to do" because I was board I just had nothing to do so I made all these subjects about what I wanted to do when I was older. Your supposed to take a card read it out loud. And if the opposite person already did it you can move ahead a space if not they have to learn about that that subject and it is suppose to be a long game like a week so you can do the stuff. But Ghirahim and I have already done most of the stuff on it. I go first.

" Get married."

" Done." he says board as he moves his piece. He takes a card to ask me " First Kiss."

" Done." I say even more board as I move my piece. " second kiss- ok I need to shuffle these." I shuffle the cards and pick a new one. "Read a book about sex."

" Done" he says again with a giggling a little.

We play until we get to the last card and it's mine so Ghirahim reads it to me.

" Graduate and start collage."

" No," I say as I close my eyes in shame because my whole life those were the two things I've always wanted and the only school around here is the Skyloft knight academy.

" YES! I won!" He puts his hands up on victory "Now we can put this stupid game away!"

* * *

**Part 3 It's YOU!/Catto's Past**

All of a sudden we hear a giant thump on the roof like some one fell on it. I race toward the window by our door to see what it was. On the ground is a person but it wasn't Gerado. I unlock the door and run out there to see who. I see I slightly familiar face but I think it just looks like some one I used to know. I turn her over so I see her face and now she looks extremely familiar. She has long brown hair and normal ears like me. She is in a lot of pain as she wakes up and sees me.

" What is your name?" I ask her.

" Amelia." she says vaguely.

It's Amelia my best friend in my old world. We took care for each other and protected each other. She got caught when I was eleven, while protecting me. She went to an orphanage and when I got caught we were room mates. We came up for a plan me to escape. She didn't feel like running away now that she is known.

I clench her body in my arms and carry her inside. I take out the stuff to help her. She broke two ribs and her leg but other than a few bruises she is fine.

I sit by her and watch to see if she wakes up. It is two hours before her eyes begin to flutter. She is on a couch in the hall and I am sitting right above her.

" Who are you?" she asks " and where am I?"

"My name is Catherine. The girl who was your best friend."

" Catherine! It's you. Where am I though?" She leans over to hug me but on her way she hurts her broken ribs.

" Just relax. Your somewhere where you don't have to run. And you don't have to worry about being caught like we used to. Now tell me What has been going on since I left?" I sit like a four year old at story time.

"The day you left I watch where you went and made a map. But I never had time to use it but I kept it in case. I never got adopted. I made all the people hate me because I like the freedom. Then when I turned sixteen I was kicked out of the orphanage for being to old. Then-" Ghirahim walk in and is surprised to see another living person in the house.

" Who's that?" he asks but I don't turn to reply

" Go away." I tell him.

" No!" he snips and I don't want to take forever trying to get him out. So I turn to Amelia and say.

" Just keep going and ignore what ever he says or does."

" Ok?" She says nervously. "So then I was framed for murder. And went to prison for a year and I escaped last week. The orphanage retired and I broke in there I found the old map I drew to find you I followed it and found a old house. I lived there for a while then I found this mirror and went threw it and next thing I know I'm here with a broken leg and ribs."

" Oh here are some crutches." I hand them to her.

" Thank you. I've missed you so much."

"Oh, what happened to Laura? The Volunteer that lived at the orphanage. Was she ok?"

"Yah, she knew you'd find a way out eventually." She says looking like she will cry on this subject. She knows something.

"What happened to her?" I gasp.

"Her cancer came back worse than ever." Her eyes are turning red. I know what happened but I still want to hear how.

"She had surgery. SHE WAS FINE! I saw her come back from the hospital! What-"

"She couldn't afford another surgery for this tumor." Amelia interrupts. "Remember she was an orphan too. She had no money from her parents."

"I know but how is she-"

"Did not is!" She corrects my grammar.

"Wh-"

"SHE DIED!" Amelia brakes the news to me.

"And her funeral?"

"No money. No one care about her except the kids. How much did you get from your birthday? A dollar. That can't buy a coffin! No roses! No preacher! And no one would have came!"

"I-I-I know!" I choke up. I burry my face in my hands and cry. I couldn't handle death. She never deserved it either. She was so nice. She obeyed laws and she made us cake for our birthdays. She did it all and would actually get mad if we tried to repay her. I started to get that thing when you cry so or so hard you can't breath and you kind of get hiccups. That's what I got. Ghirahim was right behind me and he rubs my back with his hand and gives me a comforting hug.

"Th-th-tha-an-ank y-y-you f-for tell-ell-ling me-e" I say calming down. I move from Ghirahim and sit by her.

"It's alright. But we are together now and we can hang out like BEST BUDS!" She smiles. She's the biggest tomboy I've ever known and she never says 'best friends' because she thinks its too girly.

" I know and here there is no more running. I'll show you where you'll stay and you can have some of my clothes." I tell her as I start to guide her to my old room. But Ghirahim starts to follow us.

" I never said she could live here."He says

" Yes, but I did. I never approved of Link living here." I tell him

"Yes but I needed him. And I don't even know who she is."

" Ok, this is my best friend Amelia. Amelia the is Ghirahim."

" Wait I thought,-" he starts but I cut him off.

" You thought you were my best friend. Ya right." I say I turn around and walk backwards to face him. We reach the door and as I'm opening it Amelia lean over to whisper to me.

" He looks like that bad guy from that video game Kelly used to play." she says

" I know, he is." I whisper back.

I open the door and yell "Welcome to the world of The Legend Of Zelda!" she looks around amazed. And we finally sit on the bed.

" So this is real I'm not dreaming and I end up waking back up in prison and your still missing?" she asks

" Yep its real trust me if it were a dream I would've waken up after nine years. Now let me tell you my story." I tell her my whole story of me since the day I found the mirror.

* * *

Author's Note: AHH! You read it! Please review! It took me such a long time and I'm really proud of it and would like to know oothers are to! AHHH! FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	13. Chpt 12, Uhhh, hello Men?

Hi hi hi! It's her birtday! And I meant to type birtday! And what sucks is that she doesn't get the one thing she wanted. Cuz she like never had any birthday celebrations. Sure Ghirahim gave her a few things but iTs not like "Open present/blow out candles on cake" presents. She doesn't mind. Her birthday reminds her of her parents and she doesn't like that. And she doesn't like much attention unless she she's being ignored. Any way... 

Nothing is owned by me just Catto and Amy. Got it dat is it rest to Nintendo! Anywayz INTRO OUT!

* * *

** Chapter 12**

The today day is my birthday. And Amelia has live here for a week and I taught her all the do's and don'ts. I taught her how to cook with the stuff we have in this world and I think she caught on fast. I really don't want anything. I want it to just be another ordinary day. But I didn't get what I want. I get up out of bed and walk into the kitchen. Amelia made me some eggs and bacon. I tell her thank you and eat my present.

Ghirahim still isn't sure about Amelia living here but we just ignore his opinion. I told him I would cut his hair if he layed a finger on her.

And now I learned a trick to stop me from biting my nails and not they are long and sharp. I even accidentally cut myself with them. And I am really enjoying them long like this now. I have a, go anywhere, weapon.

I've have been trying to get things back to normal now that Amelia is here. But all I manage to do is make Ghirahim and Amelia's friendship worse. And with Amelia having a very close personality to mine she gets all up to his face and he get in hers. And it's like breaking up a fight between wolves with them. And she has said things to his face that I've always wanted to say to him but never had the guts. Like "You are so ignorant and idiotic you don't even deserved to be married to Catherine!"

I'm not sure what to do about Amelia living here but I have an idea. I'm going to try to make her look like a boy and send her to knight school. It will be good for her to do that. And if she gets caught she will know how to protect herself. But I will need to help her for a while. So I will disguise myself to.

" Come on Amy we need to start packing and getting ready. We are leaving." I tell her as I get four big suit cases

" To where?" she asks me

" To the sky."

" Will we be safe?"

" Yes as long as your in knight school."

" But every one knows girls can't be knights."

" But we're not going to be girls." I say as I take out a roll of bandage.

" Catto are you sure about this what if we get caught."

" Well... I'm not going to always be there for you. I'm going to stay there for a week or to so you can learn what to do and stuff so you don't get caught. Then I'm leaving and you going to be safe and live in the sky. I'll visit you."

" Well you better. What is that bandage for?"

" Rapping around your chest to make it look flat." We put the bandage on very tight and start with our hair. We both agree that we spent far to long trying to grow our hair so we just put it up in a style so it can look shorter. So I just put my red hair in a simple bun then I put a hat on so it looks short. Amy copies my idea and puts her dark brown hair up.

We move on to face. We make our lips look paler and then we trim our eyelashes. We finish up some make up and we are done. We pack the rest of our stuff. I take a piece of paper and write a note to Ghirahim who is probably cowering in a comer somewhere.

I place the note by the door where he can see it. It says the latest I'll be gone is a week. But I should be home is five days. I undo all the locks we set to keep up in and Amy and I run as fast as we can to the bird statue about eight yards aways.

You use a bird statue by pressing a hidden button that sends you to the sky. We teleport up and we are in the sky... But we are in the sky falling. We feel like we are about to head back down when a sky knight catches us.

"What in the world is wrong with you two men." he says and we just remember we are disguised. I hand Amy a small pill and she eats in and I eat one of my own. The make our voices sound lower. And I say.

" Sorry we are new and we don't have bird."

" Well how can you be new? Every one here has lived here their entire lives. And they get a bird when your twelve. Well what ever. Let's take you to land and talk to the head master of the knight school." and that is exactly what we want. " What are your names?" I have to think of names now! How could I forgot about that. I should have those ready. So I just say some really stupid names.

" I'm Cato, and he's Army." He looks at us like our parents hated us. We make it to land and we go inside of the school. The first thing I notice when I walk in is the giant man talking to a and smaller boy by the door. And the moment I see their faces I jump back and hope that my disguise works. Because the bigger man is the headmaster Geapora. And the boy is Link. Then the must horrible face appears, Groose. I be knows my history just as well as Link does but he is really against it. Link accepts it.

" Yes, what do you need Pipit?" The headmaster says to the knight the saved us.

" These men don't have birds." he says

" How is that possible? Well we might as well not ask questions and just get them some. Go ahead and take them to the bird hut."

" Wait! Umm headmaster sir?" I ask. " My friend and I would like to be enrolled in your school."

" Well go get yourself a bird and find an empty room."

Pipit leads us to a room filled with birds. Birds from

baby birds to birds who's owners died. He takes us to a large section and is about to leave when he says. " Ok you two look over the birds. I'll be right back."

We set down our luggage with exhaustion. We look at the various colors of birds and one catches my eye. It is orange with a blue head. And one of the wings is a little miss shaped. I give it a piece of bread Pipit gave me and it denies it. Amy sees a brown bird with a very dark green head and wings. She offers her bread and it accepts it and puts its head under her hand. Pipit returns and looks at Amy.

"That bird really wants you to be its rider." He tells her. He looks at me with a depressed look. " I don't know what it wrong with him. He's not eating that much and can barely fly with that wing. All the new children that look at the birds go to him but he never wants them to be his rider. It's like he's waiting for the right person." he goes back to Amy. " Come on Army you come with me I'll teach you to fly. You can stay here Cato look at the birds and find one that likes you." they leave and now there is one less bird to find a home. I really like this bird and it brakes my heart with it not eating. I try to touch it but it just snaps. I jerk my hand away and look at it. This time I close my eyes and slowly move my hand to it. A moment later I get so surprised my hand is still conected I open my eyes. I see a light yellow beak under it. I take my hand away and give it my bread. It eats it and looks at me for more. I go into the other room and find a whole loaf. I slice it in half and start to feed the animal piece by piece.

I open the door of the stall it is in and have it walk out. I look at the wing and remember something I read. I open my bag and pull out a bottle of mushroom spores. I dump it on the wing and it puts it back into shape. The bird squints down then I sit on it. We run outside to Pipit.

" How did you do that?" he asks " Everytime we tried to put mushroom spores on his wing he refused."

" He did it for me and even ate." I tell him.

" He doesn't have a name. We thought he would never live this long. So you can name him." I think hard about what I want him to be called.

" Cable." I say.

" Ok you and Cable have to start you first lesson. Now you need to teach him what you sound like. So first wistle and then jump. Then you wistle again and he should come."

"Got it." I get off of him and wistle. He stands up straight like I was his boss. Then I jump off the edge which it no problem because I have no fear of heights. I fall for three seconds then I wistle. Three seconds later I have a large bird underneath me. It flies my up back to land where I see Army and Pipit.

" Great. You boys can go back to the school and unpack. You can have my old room it's empty and has two beds. I have a house now so I don't need it." He tosses us the key. And I catch it one handed. We fly back to the school with our stuff and go into one of the largest rooms here. We lock the door and make ourselves at home. Our voices ware of after a few minutes.

" What happened to my guy voice?" Amy asks

" It's the pill. Don't worry I have plenty. They are for soar throats and they make them feel better. But if you don't have a soar throat it just makes it low and scratchy."

"Oh I forgot to ask. What did you do with your stomach? Your pregnant remember."

"Oh ya like I would forget that." I say sarcastically "I used a pad underneath my shirt so it looks like I'm flat chested and stomach, and I'm a little fat." I let my hair fall down to my waist when I hear a knock at the door. So instead of putting my hair back up I just put on a hoody to cover my hair. I open the door and quickly go outside so who ever it is won't see our mess.

" Pipit here is your-. Who are you?" Groose asks me.

I relies I haven't taken the pill yet so my voice won't sound like a guy. So I hurry and eat the one in my hand. "I'm Cato and my friend Army and I have just started school here. Pipit let us have his room."

" Well Cato you look very familiar." He says as he studies my blue eyes.

" I'm sorry I don't know you so good bye." I say fast. And I go in my room slam the door and lock it tight.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning our room and organizing. I take off my make up because it is starting to make my face itchy. About nine at night we hear a bell ring and a voice yell "Curfew!" over and over again. So we get out night cloths on and get in out beds. There is one bunk bed and I get the top. Probably around ten thirty I finally fall asleep. And I dream and dream of what will happen in the future.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok two we are like half way done I think. It should be two more chapters of Catto being gone from Ghirahim. I think what do I know. I do what I can to keep the book juicy. I'll see you next week I guess now! FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	14. Chpt 13, Darn You Baby!

Blah. Im having a weird day. I had field hockey (I'm the goalie) and people hit balls at me. And it's like five times as hot tin side than it is outside. Plus I have all my gear on. So I'm swetting like a waterfall in my suit. So I think the next three to four chapters will be the last of Amy. Sorry. If you liked her post in the comments. If not just don't. She's an Eighteen year-old girl. She needs a life. Yah Catto is way older than her I know. Catto found her as a baby when she was little and pretty much raided her. Any ways (WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT?!" I only own Catto and Amy. It's an unfair world I know. Hope you enjoyz XD! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

I wake up in my bed at home like always-! Wait what! I see I'm the only one in the bed though so I guess that's good. I must have triggered my teleport power by dreaming of home. But right now I have no idea what to do. It is only like eight in the morning and the school lets you sleep till nine the you have to be ready by ten. So I bet Amy doesn't know I'm gone because if she is aloud she will sleep forever. But she does get up when she is told.

Ghirahim must have just found that note because he walks into the room with it. We stare at each other for about a minute. I get off the bed and I try to teleport back but I can't I'm too distracted. I'm closing my eyes and opening them but I'm still in the room. But when I close my eyes again I feel some one push me on the bed.

Ghirahim is pining me in a way so I can't get out so I just relax and start to laugh. And I laugh pretty hard.

" What's so funny?" he asks angrily.

" Look honey, I just woke up. I'm pretty tired. So can you just skip to the part when we kiss? So I don't have a ruff day from us fighting."

" What?" he asks like I just told him I wanted to jump into a volcano.

I grab his lips with mine and pull him to me. Now this will by me some time to concentrate. And I'm pretty sure it worked because now I'm on my face kissing fabric. And I bet Ghirahim experienced something similar.

I get down and shake Amy awake.

" Come on let's get ready." I tell her

" Not, yet. What time is it?"

" Almost nine thirty."

" Ok let me get up first. What happened to you? You look like you've been up for hours."

" I just woke up early that's it."

" Ok?"

We get dressed and put on our make up. And the first face I see when I open the door is Link's. I really want to go and lock myself back in that room but it's to late. He sees me and walks over.

" Hello, I'm your new flight teacher." he says as he shakes my hand.

" Of corse you are." I say under my breath. "Ok cool where should we go first?" I ask trying to keep away from direct eye contact. Because Link knows me well and maybe a little too well.

" We will first start with basics outside with your bird."

" Well let's hurry and get out there." I say like I'm excited. But I'm really not. I just want this to be over so Link has a harder time knowing it is me.

We head outside and I see my bird is already out and so is Amy's. We get on them and head to the diving plank. Link whistles and are birds take flight. Soon I see Link on a red bird next to me.

" Now lean forward and put you legs up a little. I just trained your birds something that you'll need to be a knight. "

We obey what we are told and are birds lunge forward and speed up. But as we do so I get another sharp pain in my stomach. I loose my grip on Cable and fall off. Out of all the bad times for the baby to kick, this is probably the number three worst. The other two are when I'm being pinned by Ghirahim like this morning. And the other is a secret.

I can't get my hands off my stomach to whistle so my bird must think I jumped off. But Link must have noticed because he jumps down to me. We land on his bird and he takes me to land.

"What happened to you!? You were doing perfect!" he yells and I've never seen him angry like this. And how does his hat stay on when he is falling? Mine is a small cup that goes over my bun. And it is pinned to it. I forget that I need a story.

" I feel gross I need to go to bed ok."

" All right but when you are better you need to get that down."

" Thanks." I rush and go to the corner so he can't see me. I close my eyes and think of my bed in the school. But I open my eyes standing on it. I get down and take my boy clothes off and let my hair out. I lay down on a bench in the room and relax. I relax so much I almost fall asleep. And I lost track of time so I don't know when I'll wake up. So I just peek my eyes open and see it's about six p.m. And Amy barges in.

" What was that?!" she yells like I just called the headmaster stupid

" That was what happens when you pregnant."

" Did you have to make it that dramatic?"

" Look I've been having some mental problems and I have been having trouble hiding my pain. And what was I supposed to do? Say 'sorry I'm really a pregnant girl in disguise.'"

" Sorry I didn't know you were having problems. Come tell me them. You were always there for me and now I'm hear for you."

" Ok first I'm six months pregnant and I am in a panic. Because between now and three months I will possibly have a child and Gerado will want it."

" Doesn't she think your still Ghirahim's daughter?"

" Yes, but she is going to start figuring it out when I have the baby. And she probably already figured it out. But she can't come to Skyloft so I'm safe here for now. But Ghirahim can't move to Skyloft or there will be people trying to kill us while we sleep." She touches my forehead and jerks it away.

" You need to stop wearing those pads they are making you burn up."

" I need them. I can't get caught. And I'm not going home yet I still have tomorrow and the day after."

"Ok I won't stop you. But take something so you don't catch a fever." I take a pill out and wash it down with water.

" Why do guys have to be so weird?" I complain. I swallow my pill.

"Well, they all aren't that weird remember, they mature later that girls." Amy says not getting the point I was making.

"Well, my husband is weird. He's a grown man. And our flight teacher. I know him. He's still a kid. Only eighteen now. He's probably still as boyish as when I met him."

"OHHHHHhh," she understands. "You mean plain boy weird, I thought you meant dudes that try and look at you naked weird."

"All boys do that their entire life. But anyway. Lets go get some dinner." And we walk out the door.

* * *

Authors note: oh I had to include somewhere in here that boys are weird. That baby is so gonna get it when it is born. Hope you liked it. FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	15. Chpt 14, The Lumpy Pumpkin… Oh no!

Hey guys. We should all know by now that nothing really happy happens at the Lumpy Pumpkin. If you don't know what I mean. This is your chance that get that annoying heart peice on the chandelier. But you'll feel bad for doing it. Just see how Catto reacts to this situation. 

DIS-DIS-DISCLAIMER! I only own Catto and Amy. They are my OC's and nothing more. Heh heh. INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I really don't want to talk about yesterday but all I'll say is that I got poison ivy. So I'll just tell you about today. And because today it is my last day up here I want it to be fun. So I pretend to be sick again and I sneak out the window of my room. I take my bird and head out to to the Lumpy Pumpkin.

When I get inside I order eight bottles of pumpkin soup. Because I'm not going to be able to get any after what I'm about to do.

" Why sir, you sure like your pumpkin soup. And because your so nice on buying it I'll let you get half off. So instead of a hundred rupees you'll get fifty." The man behind the counter says.

"Oh, thank you some much and I love your chandelier." I tell him

" Yes, it's custom made. Now I don't want any of you students messing with it. You brake it, you pay it."

And I feel so bad because that is what I planned to do. And once I do I'm going to have to run. Because I can tell it custom made. It has red rupees and heart pieces which Ghirahim loves. And I'm not doing this for him I'm doing it to be expelled. And the fun of it. Because being around Ghirahim as long as I have makes you love pulling pranks every now and then. The man hands me a extra large paper bag. And there are eight bottles and still room for two heart pieces. I walk up to the balcony and I set down my bag. I get a running start and roll into the railing. The chandelier starts to rock. I do it again. And again. It starts to shake so fast and hard that it falls and crashes to the ground I run down and get the hearts and I run out the door. People are chasing me and I know it, I jump of the floating rock and whistle. A moment later I'm scooped up by a bird. But not my bird. I see the owner of the lumpy pumpkin riding it and my bird is right next to me. I jump off that bird to mine and I make sure I have a tight grip on my paper bag. I make my bird zoom with the trick we learned. And we go to the school. I jump off then run and jump through the window slam it shut and I start to get all my stuff together as fast as I possibly can. I hate being yelled at. And I know I'm going to have that coming to me now.

I take all my clothes and stuff them in the cases. I put my soups in one of cases. But it is strange. I'm acctually laughing and having fun being in a hurry. But I stop being happy when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and it is the headmaster.

"Cato I need to talk to you." he tells me as he pulls me out of the room. And I see the Lumpy Pumpkin owner.

" That's him." he says. "He was the one who broke it."

" I'm sorry but your in a lot of trouble Cato. We told you time and time again not to mess with the chandelier." The headmaster said. "and you lied to get of of school which it worse. I'm sorry but those actions are going to have to be punished. You must pack your things now and say good bye to Army. Because suspension, and a lower curfew are just not strong enough punishments. You going to have to be expelled. Now go pack you things. You understand why this is so?,"

"I understand." I say trying to keep my smile from showing.

Amy just finish her last class today. She walks with me into the room.

" Well this is it." she says.

" Yep I just got expelled and now I'm going but I'll visit."

" You better."

"The school with take care of you now. So become a knight and have fun the rest of your life. I'll send letters and you WILL write back but not by mailman, by bird. Our birds know us so they know where to go. And you can visit us." I tell her as I make myself look like a young woman again.

"I will I promise. And if you need anything at all come to me ok?"

"All right." I grab my bags and get my first leg out the window.

"I'm going to miss you. You like the sister I never had." I tell her and I feel like I'm going to cry. But I leave before she sees me because it will just make the moment worse. She sticks her head out the window and yells.

"Same here. Good by Catto!" She just made a big mistake and she relized it. She closes the window fast and I see her lock the door. I need to run now! But the nearest diving plank is like half a mile away. And I have bags to carry. But I need to keep on running. People know who I am around here. Link, and Groose at the most. But also Zelda, Pipit, even Beatle. But others know me to. And they almost all know my story and there is a large chance with them all being outside on a day like this. That at least half of the heard her. I'm only a few feet from the plank when I see Groose and Pipit out of the corner of my eye. I jump off and call my bird fast. It scoops me up but something hit it.

All these people want to kill me except two. Link and Zelda. I've done things to these people that left them scared and I've regretted every one. And Ghirahim has hurt them in some strange way to. They all hate me and will not hesitate one second if they had the chance to kill me.

I birds wing is hit and it looks broken. It can move it an inch without a mouthful of pain. We are out of control and are heading to Lanayru desert. And I don't think they want to come after me now. Because I'm as good as dead. We land in a spot where a dragon is. Or at least I think it's a dragon. But I have know time to get a good look before my head hits solid rock.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes... Solid rock. Not liquid rock. Not gas rock. Solid rock. And she's going to have a hell of a time when she wakes up. No Amy isn't over yet. I have really stupid plans for her. Yes. When you hear what she does your going to have the same reaction as Catto. We are about 3/4 of the way done. But I hope you'll stick to the end. FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	16. Chpt 15, (Enter Dumb Chapter Name Here)

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that this chapter SUCKS! I was just in a hurry to get back onto the plot. I just made this part of the story so time could go by faster. BECAUSE WE ARE ALMOST DONE! Ahhhhh sorry. I won't tell you what happena next because of spoilers. 

Catto: Hollow Earth owns nothing. Except her hair. 

QUIET! Catto I made you. You will not insult my hair I like it side parted! And I shall dye it black someday! After I move out of Mkay parenn's most likely. But continue with the disclaimer!

Catto: Yah Yah. Get a hair cut then we will talk. Like I was told when I was your age. BRUSH IT OR CUT IT!

Catto look I'm not doing anything to my hair. And I do brush it. it's just messy at the moment because my brother is jumping on me. 

Catto: Excuses Excuses. What ever. Hollow Earth Just Owns me. And I shall own her cut hair in the morning!

YOU ARE NOT CUTTING MY HAIR WHILE I SLEEP!

Catto: How would you know. You'll be asleep. *laughs creepy*

Wait a minute... *walks behind a tree* GHIRAHIM! Are you using magic on Catto! And why don't you like my hair?! Have you seen a mirror lately?!

Ghirahim: She thought she could do the disclaimer without me! And your hair is hideous!

*Jaw drops in offense* hey my mom says she loves my hair!

Ghirahim: Figures.

Just like how Catto says she loves you. Ha! You should see what I have in store for you! You'll have a lot on your hands. And Catto was supposed to do the disclaimer because FIRST! She is my character. SECOND she would get it right. THIRD she is based off of me so she would be perfect at it. And Forth I DON'T OWN YOU!

Ghirahim: Witch!

Racist!

Ghirahim: Wench!

Oh you did Not! Just call me a wench!

Catto: What just happened *rubs head*

Ghirahim used magic on you!

Ghirahim: tattle 

Catto: OK I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! But Ghirahim you and I are having a talk when we get home! *grabs him by ear* sorry guys hope you like the chapter though! XD INTRO OUT! ( Hollow Earth Seles not own that argument either she got some from amother fanfic and the rest from TV)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I wake up starving. I have a bandage on my head and it has fresh blood. I look in a puddle of fresh water and see I have I large bruise on my temple. And a small but big enough to notice dent in my head and I have no idea how I could have lived from this damage. I study the handy work of the bandage. And it's my bandage that I had in my suit case. But it's not my knot. I tie a strong knot I made up and it's impossible to undo unless you pull the right string.

I drink some of the water and look down and see my bird. And its wing is completely healed. I hear a low cough.

" I see you have awaken." it said as I turn to the large old dragon. And that's when I notice I have a weak leg. I must have broken it.

" Thank you for your help to save me. How long was I out?"

" About a month. You gave me a scare the first weak but then I say you start to breath."

"A month!" I say even though I have know idea what I'm worried about even though I feel like there is something I should know. It's not like I have anything important this month.

"Yes, and it looks like you have a lot of things going on down there." he nod his head to my stomach.

"I'm pregnant? But I don't have a husband or a boyfriend." I say because I honestly don't know how I got this pregnant this fast.

"I don't know, much about you but I know you seemed to be falling pretty fast."

"I'm Catherine. I remember I was running away. From people. But I don't know why. And I don't know why I was in Skyloft. I've always live in a house I found. When I was little and I took care of myself."

"Well you better get back to there because I think people might be looking for you."

"Ok but I don't remember any one accept me, my bird, and you." I start to

worry that something's wrong.

"Ok, I believe you." He calms me.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you one. I'll visit you soon."

I get on my bird and we take off to the clouds. I don't know why but something says "stay away from plain sight" inside of me. And I even listen to it. I head to a hole in the clouds. My bird flies down and I guide it to the house I grew up in. We land and I tether the bird to the porch. I take my bags and get inside. I forget what is in them so I explore. I just have clothes pills and stuff I would normally have in a bag. When I see a brown paper bag. I open in and see bottles of soup and strange metal shapes. And without thinking I yell. I feel like something or some one inside of me is trying to brake out

" I'm home and I've got presents!" I say it like I've wanted to say it for a long time. I set the brown bag on a chair and empty it out. There are eight bottles of soup and two metal heart shaped objects. I set them off to the side. I hear a door open. Some one else is here. Some one broke in to my house! I grab the first sharp thing I see which is a long, rusty nail with what appears to be dried blood on it.

Some one tall and pale comes around the corner. Then I see he is in a white jumpsuit. Then a long sword comes to his hand. And with one swipe it cuts my arm.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Your the one who should be hurt braking into a house!" I yell cluelessly.

"What are you talking about?! Your the one who lied! You said the latest you'd be gone was a week but you wait a month to-"

He looks at my head astonished. " What happened?"

"What is going on?" I yell.

"Your really don't know why I just hurt you?" he cocks his head a little.

" Not a clue. Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

" Catto what have you done to yourself?" he asks me as he takes my head to studies it. And I still have no idea who he is.

" Who's Catto? My name is Catherine. Catherine June Marthe."

" What?"

" Look I'll let you stay here till you-"

" No, Catto listen to me!"

" I told you I'm not Catto!"

" Look," he says trying not to get to frustrated "I don't know what you did to your head but try to listen. Before you hurt yourself your name was Catto so excuse me for calling you that. Just tell me what you remember."

" I remember I was being chased through Skyloft and me and my bird crashed-"

" Bird?" he says as he opens the door and looks at the animal. He closes the door again and I continue.

" I hit my head on a rock and the next thing I know I'm awake really pregnant, my bird is fine, I have bandage on my head. And a old dragon took care of me. And now I wanted to come home. But before I do anything else I need to figure out who's baby this is. I know it's mine but who is its father?" the man pinches his bridge of his nose in anger trying to calm himself. "Now you have to answer my question. Who ARE you?!"

He looks up And says. " Hello, my name is Ghirahim. The second owner of that child."

" What? No I wouldn't ever marry some one like you."

" Well you did. Look at you left hand." I do as I'm told and I see a ring. He shows me his had and there is a identical one.

" I need more proof."

" What other proof is there?!"

" Find some one I trust to tell me I'm married to you. But for now I need to go read. I just must to see if I'll find any thing else out about me." I get up and leave but then I hear him start to write something. I turn to spy in him and he is walking out the door. I look out the window and he give my bird the paper and let's it free. I run into the library. And pretend to be reading when Ghirahim walks in. He sits in front of me.

" The person you trust should be here soon."

And sure enough about twenty minutes later I hear the door open. A girl about four years younger than me walks in she has gray eyes and brown hair. She sit in a chair so we are all in a triangle.

" I don't know how I can trust some one I don't know." I say

" What happened to her we are best friends." the girl says

" She hit her head after she was chased out of Skyloft she said." Ghirahim tells her

" That long ago? I saw her get chased but I thought she made it."

" Tell me what happened."

" It was the day she said she was leaving and we were saying good bye and stuff and I accidentally said her name. People heard her and chase her. I saw her jump and start to fall."

" Just tell me who you are!" I command her.

" It's me Amy."

" The only Amy I know lives in the real world. If you want to prove to me your her. What was our secret slogan?"

" Our Slogan was also the last words we said to each other when you left when you were twelve. You said ' like a good neighbor' and I said 'state farm is there'."

" Oh My Gosh Amy it's you!"

" Yes but I need you to listen. We miss the old you. And he is really your husband. So try hard to remember your life before."

" Well maybe I like the new me! I like the past I remember. Im not going to live a life with him!"

" We have to get her back, Gerado will take advantage of her like this." he says

" Catto listen-" she tries to calm me.

" I don't like the name Catto. It's not my name. My name is Catherine June Marthe!" I get up and I run to my office. I lock the door and I lay on my spare bed I keep in there. I stare at the ceiling and think of why I would ever agree with living with Ghirahim. Then I think "Maybe I didn't maybe I was forced." I fall asleep from thinking of that subject.

When I wake up I open my door quietly and start to sneak out. But I feel hands grab mine and the are being held behind my back I'm struggling it get out but I can't.

" Now!" says the person behind me

Ghirahim comes from behind me. And I turn my head as far as it can so he can't touch it. My eyes are close and I'm still trying to get out of this. But suddenly I relax when I feel cool lips touch mine. Then I open my eyes but I see me crying by a dead body. Then I see me extremely sick in bed and I see Ghirahim kiss me. I decide I've see enough and I kick Ghirahim as hard is I possibly can. He jumps back and I can tell I kicked him right between the legs.

I get my hands free and I run to the other side of the hall where extra room is. I look and I see the walls covered with pictures. And I can tell by the way they look that their mine. Then I see one on the floor. I go ever to pick it up and I see it's not a picture but a page. A page that was meant for my diary. I read it and I see that I was really married to him and I liked it. And I'm pretty sure when I get my memory back I'm not going to remember this type of me at all. And I'm not going to remember any of this. But I am ready. I am ready to kiss Ghirahim.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh yah I just made Catto loose her memory. That's sad. Sorry I shad to end this chapter quick and sorry it's so short. I got the me tap deadline. It's a long story. I hope you liked my Disclaimer Skit. Around five chapters to go! Whoo Hoo! Well for me anyway I'm putting wait to much pressure on myself so I really need a brake. Anyway. FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	17. Chpt 16, Amy Is WHAT!

Yah this is a really short chapter. AnI the next one iit the last you see of Amy in the book. Sorry. At his is going to be a short into so. 

Dont own LoZ or Ghirahim or Link or Groose or Pipit Ect. But I do own my plot and Catto and Amy. Yay. INTO OUT

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I walk to the door way of master bedroom where he is at. I turn the door knob and open the door. He is on his bed I guess trying to think on how to persuade me to change my mind.

" I seemed to have really love you." I tell him and he looks up to me.

" I guess you did. But we fought to much for me to notice." he replies

" That sounds like me. But before I have my memory go back can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" When you kissed me before I saw my crying by a dead body. And then I saw you kissing me while I was in bed sick. What were those moments from?"

" Me. I made some bad choices that I think aren't that bad even though they are. And you alway had to tell me they were. But any way I raised you when you were twelve to seventeen. Then you ran away. You can back said you were getting married. I got jealous and kill you fiancé. You were so heartbroken you almost died from sickness. I kissed you and married you to keep you alive." he told me this story in the most upset and bored way.

" Well you told me something now I'll tell you something. I'm ready for that kiss."

" What?" he asks as he get up from the bed and walks toward me.

" You may kiss the bride." I say. He moves my hair from my face and I stand in my tippy toes to reach him. He moves his head down lower so I can reach. I just jump a little for me to reach him and he catches me so I don't fall and now I can reach him. And the second our lips meet I start to see memories. I drop to the floor and I am still seeing memories buts now I'm not just doing that I'm shaking and not blinking. But my mind is erasing memories to.

I suddenly can breath again and I remember everything.

" Oh, my head hurts. What happened? How long was I out Ghirahim?" Ghirahim randomly hugs me and then drops me.

" Amelia she's back!" he yells. I really surprised that Amy is here and not at school. And Ghirahim actually was a little happy to see her. I stand up and I look in a mirror.

" What happened to my head? All I remember was I was chased out of Skyloft, I fell, and now I'm here." I say then I touch my dent in my head but I keep it bandaged. The everything that happened when I had know memory comes back to me.

" Oh my gosh, I was knocked out for a month! And I so owe that dragon. So if my head was healing for a month while I was knocked out than I still have a month to go till its done healing."

" Catto while you didn't have your memory why did you act so much different?" Ghirahim ask me

" Because that's what I would've turned out like if I wasn't raised by you." I say with a shrug.

" Oh my gosh Catto I forgot to tell you I'm engaged." Amy yells out of nowhere.

"What!"

* * *

Authors Note: yah that was not my best work. But it gets better once you get back on the plot. Anyway FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	18. Chpt 17, Not The Best Final Farewell

No more Amy. ahhhh. I know say good bye to her. She'll NEVER RETURN! MWAHAHAHAHA! Or does she. So my friend asked me. 

"Ok why are you so obsessed with Ghirahim?" And I had to tell her. 

"Honestly I'm not. It's just like I really always love the Villin. especially Ghirahim type of Villains. And these are a few, Gannon, Vaati, Joker, Voldamort (AHHH! First I hope I sleepless that right second DON'T KILL ME FOR SAYING HIS NAME!) Demise, Loki, The Riddler, The Green Goblin, Daleks (it's a technically a trace of creature that are evil) The other mother, Meta Knight, Doofenschmertz, ect. I Love Them all. They are just cool. And if I could I'd be a villain myself and I'd be AWESOME AT IT! But I have to put God in front of my crazy fantasies. But yes i have MULTIPUL reasons why I chose Ghirahim to be my favorite. But it will take forever to name them all."

So yes that is what I said. I just finished Skyward Sword today. I got Twilight Princess two but I haven't got that far because I'm just trying to beat SS again in hero mode. I've finished the first temple already. Ha! How bout the for day's worth of video games!

i don't own The LoZ or Ghirahim or its other characters just my OC's! Haha I know you'd all want to be my BFFs I did though. But no I don't. INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My eyes widen because every one thinks she's a boy. "I'm engaged with a man. You might not completely know him. His name is Link he was our old teacher."

Ghirahim and I look at each other with amazement.

" YOUR ENGAGED WITH LINK!" We both yell at her.

" Yes, you know him?" she questions.

" Yes we know him. And he knows us to well." I start. "Ghirahim go sit in our room and think before you do anything stupid!" I yell at him as I see his face turn bright red.

"Amy go ahead and marry Link. Just I wouldn't suggest coming down for thanks giving. But I will be sure to go to you guys if I need help. Now tell me how did this happen I thought you had all the rules down on living in the school?" I say squeezing Ghirahim's hand to calm him. I don't think it's working that well though.

"I did but one day I forgot to lock the door. And I was out of my costume. I was doing homework and Link was checking up on every one to see if they're doing alright. Well he knock and then came in. The window was open so I jumped out after he saw me. He chased me and he finally knew he had no chance on catching up so he had is bird block my path. I explained why I was in the school. I didn't tell him about you or anything."

" Well I'm happy for you so for now you just got to get back up there and get married I'll let you know if I need help. Now I need you to run."

" Why?"

" Ghirahim's about to kill you guys." I say trying to hold him back as I feel him start to try to walk towards her. Her eyes widen and she starts to run like she was told. Ghirahim pushes me out of the way.

"I'm going to KILL him! With out hesitation this time!" He yells. I run in front of him blocking his path. He keeps walking though trying to get through me. I look and see am run out the door. "I'm going to kill them!" He yells again.

"You will not touch her or Link!" I yell as I lean against his body trying to keep him back. I look up at his face as his states at the door with flames in his eyes. He is determined to get through me. I'm laughing as I struggle, just from thinking how stupid we would look right now if some one would to be walk in and see us. My feet are sliding on the floor as he pushes me. We make it to the door and I close it fast.

"Move it woman! I need to show that child who he's messing with!"

"You did! Multiple times! And he's done nothing to you. He did something to some one completely different! Don't be so short tempered!"

"He- He-" he tries to think of what he could say to prove me wrong.

"I don't think your mad at what he did. I think your mad that he's been alive this long to do it. Your just upset you didn't get your chance to kill him! Am I right?"

"What- No- but I-"

"Am I right?"

"Well maybe-"

"What? I couldn't hear you. I'm correct aren't I. Say it!"

"Ok your right!" He gives in.

"Thats ok. You see. Things can turn out nice is you just accent some one else being correct." I give him a hug. "Now I have presents." I walk over to my bag.

"Oh yay. What did you bring me from the place I despise?" He leans over my shoulder as I look through the bag. I find the metal heart shaped objects.

" Don't be such a downer. Here I stole these for you." I hand them to him

" Why would you steal them that's not like you?" he questions as retrieves them from my palm.

" Because I was trying to get expelled. Do you know how weird it is to always being around boys?" he look at me with a face that says You-live-24/7-with-just-me and I try to get off the subject.

" So, ummm" I stumble on words trying to figure out what to talk about. "Well, what did you do while I was missing?"

" I knew if I went looking for you you'd come back and see I was gone then leave to find me. So I just sat and waited."

" So your saying that you just did nothing?"

" Well I did try to wait for you the first day you said you'd be back. Then I waited the rest of the week. And then I- ya pretty much." there is a long pause of silence.

" Well now what? Do nothing but eat and sleep till the baby comes?"

" No. Wait what are we going to when it does come?! I don't know how to deliver a baby!" he panics. "like what do we do about the umbilical cord. And what abou-" I take his hands and put them on my large stomach.

" It's fine." I calm him "Just try not to panic this much when the time does come. You'll be the first to know when I do."

* * *

Authors note: Just three more chapters! Ahhhh i hope you've liked the book! (Insert other random subjects that you really don't care about here) FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	19. Chpt 18, The Game Of Rocks And Hornets

I bet the name of theirs chapter made you really curious on what game would have Rocks And Hornets. Well it's a game Ghirahim wanted to loose at. 

I don't own Ghirahim or Faron woods. Just Catto and her child she bares. INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

" Just do it!" He yells at me

" No and why do you want me to so bad?" I yell back at him

" Forget it. Just throw it. Or I'll just think of you are a weakling. "

Ya this is how the next week started.

" I'm not a weakling!"

" Then throw It!"

I bounce the large rock in my hand.

" Ok I'll throw it!" And I did. But right at his face and it hit him right in the eye. He yells in anger. I start to stomp off.

"Hey go pick up that rock and throw it at that hornets nest!" He commands with his hand over his left eye

"Look it was a fun and stupid game because we kept on missing. Then he walked under it. " I gesture to the small sleeping kikwi asleep under a tree about a hundred feet away. The tree was far away so it was harder to aim.

"and if I throw that rock it will either hit him or the nest. Then it will fall and hit him!" Ghirahim chuckled at the thought. "And what if the hornets are smarter than we think. What if it hit the nest and they just came after us? And if you want it so bad why haven't you threw it yet?"

" Because it's not my turn and I have bad aim. Just DO IT!"

"No!"

" Fine I will then!" But I stop him from getting a rock.

" If you throw that rock I will break the hand that did!" I threaten

" Ok then you do it!"

" Fine!" I take the rock and it hits the nest but not hard enough for it to fall. But it shakes and the insects come out. But don't head for the kikwi. I turn to Ghirahim who was closer than I thought so we are in our faces.

" You see now they are coming after us!" I say as I give a small grin.

They are about half way to us when Ghirahim grabs my arm to run. And we aren't in front of out house. We are about five miles away because we were just on a nice peaceful walk all around Faron Woods. We have to run a long wayBut I only make it about thirty yards before I get tired. What is wrong with me. I could run five miles in a heart beat just for the fun of it. But now I don't even make it half way. Ghirahim loses patients and the hornets were catching up so he grabs me and starts to run.

" Put me down!" I yell at him. I hate it when he picks me up this way and I'm just being stubborn.

" What?!" he ask me like I'm crazy

" Put! Me! Down!"

" No!"

I push myself out of his grip and I fall. The wasps catch up to me before I could get back up and run. And the first think I feel is a sword stab my back arm. I turn to see Ghirahim but he is outside the insect cloud. I touch where the pain is and I get a handful of red liquid with a stinger. I feel the same pain on my neck. Then my leg. Then my cheek. And I think I could fill a bucket with all the blood I'm losing.

I feel something wrap around me like a cuccoon I open to see what I see the hallway of my house and I'm alone. Then I see appear next to me a bloody Ghirahim. I turn him and see his back is the worst of the rest of his body. I run to the ice room and I take a large bag and and fill it. I place the bag in his back to numb the stings. Because I'm about to do something gross and painful. And it's even better that he's out cold. And he hasn't read the book on this stuff like I have.

I wait twenty minute then I take the bag off. They are starting to turn blue from numbness but I put the bag back on to keep it like that. I run to my office and take a small knife from my drawer. This is a special knife used for C-surgery and other gross things like cutting open hornet stings.

* * *

Authors Note: GHIRAHIM! YOU DON'T MAKE PREGNANT GIRLS THROW ROCKS AT HORNETS NESTS! Warning next chapter is probably really gross. And yes the hornets have something to do faith the plot. You'll FIND OUT SOON! Haha! FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	20. Chpt 19, I'm having Twins

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Haha fooled you! You thought something epic was going to happen well HA! Nothing epic is happening accept that this is the second to last chapter. Now every one gives all this credit to the first and last chapters. So lets give a lot of credit to the chapters in between. Pause for a moment and just remember all Catto's adventures (Aka click the chapter select buttons and rearward the chapters) thanks for reading. I didnt get many views so I'm just hoping if you are reading this now. WHY DIDN'T YOU READ IT BEFORE?! OR SOONER! Just Kidding haha. I didn't mean that. But please tell other people about my book or maybe books. I really hope you like reading as I did writing. But it's still not the final good bye chapter. We got one more still. but I hope you don't barf while you read it. Haha. Seriously though you might want get a bag ready. 

I don't own LoZ or G. Just C. Got it ok here you guys go. INTRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I clean my hands very well. And I feel sick to my stomach. And now would be a perfect time for some nice rubber gloves. But we don't have them. So I have to use my bare hands.

I take the melted ice bag off him and I look at the first sting. And it felt like it had to be first, like it was begging to get off this guy. So I start. All the stings are swollen to about an inch off the skin surface. And each one have puss and stuff the body is trying to use to fight off the germs. But the germs just turn those things to germs so I need to get all the germs out.

I slowly cut it open and it looks like I'm cutting raw stake. I now have to look inside and see the puss. But apparently not because the puss wants to see me. It starts to over flow the large pimple looking flesh. I have to squeeze it all out and it over flow and touches my hands. But I look down and see the swelling is all gone. There is nothing left but a small cut. I repeat the seven more times till his back looks like the pale skin it was before. Eventually he wakes up and see I've been waiting for him to.

" This is all your fault." I blame.

" I'm not the one who threw the rock." he tells me. I growl at him.

" This is your fault!" I show him my yellow dried pussy hands. "This is your fault!" I point to my stomach. " And this is your fault!" I point to a large sting on my neck.

" Well you just can't seem to ever have the guts to admit you did something wrong now can you?" he rolls his eyes as he gets up. He disappears then I hear him behind me. I spin around.

" But you can have the guts to do anything else." he babbles on and pushes me so I start to fall backwards. About three inches from the ground Ghirahim disappears and I feel him catch me from behind. I look up to see his face.

" And you just take advantage of your state now. First your poor and pregnant. Then your you. You act like a demon but your still a human." He vanishes one more and drops me. Now he appears right next to me in the ground.

" Why are you acting like a slut again Ghirahim?!" I scream.

" Why have you been able to change me? I likes the old me and I don't see how I could ever part with it. And so this is your fault." He gesture to himself. Then he grins and licks my cheek. I look at him with a look that he knows is bad. That look says to any one it is given to "If you do anything I'll-" and Ghirahim actually is able to read it.

" You'll what? You threaten but you never use your threats so tell me." he appears on top of me so my hands are pinned with his and so are my legs. " Are you pregnant? Or are you Catto?"

I think carefully because if I say something he is just going to twist it and make me do something stupid. " Pregnant." I say plainly. He look a bit shocked that I chose the weak choice. But a smile curls on his face he is about to do something horrible. Or horrible compared to the things I'll live with.

"Ok. If your just a pregnant girl and not Catto. You won't mind if I do this!" he presses his forehead on mine. I try to free my limbs but he's too strong. he starts to press the rest of his body against mine except his mouth and stomach. I shut my eyes tight.

" Open them!" he tells me firmly still pressed against me.

" No!" I yell much to loud even though he is just right there.

"Open your eye." he says once more.

" No I'm not!" I say slightly quieter.

"Catto, open your eyes." he says so soft and soothing that I obey. " Haha!" He yells and bites my lower lip hard with his teeth. I scream so loud I'm surprised I didn't deafen him. But I feel every bit of my strength come to me and I know I can get unpinned. I grab is hands he looks down to see what I'm doing. I flip him over so I'm pining him down.

" Oh hello Catto." he says like I just walked in.

" Ok so now you think you can act like thins again. So answer me this. Are you Ghirahim? Or are you an idiot?" I say trying to keep blood from dripping from my lip.

" I'm Ghirahim… but I'm also an idiot." I just growl at what he said. " So what are you gonna do? Threaten but don't do?"

" No. Well I don't know actually. But I'd hate to mess up your pretty little face." I say about an inch from his wicked smile. "But do you know what? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of this type of you. Can't we just relax. Until the baby comes. And try not to annoy each other."

" Oh I don't know. It's fun seeing you mad like this." he grins. And because he is acting so stupid I'm going to lie to freak him out.

" I'm having twins." I say boldly. His eyes widen and it turns out he is able to push me off. He stands up. I grab his arm even to help me stand.

"I'm joking." I laugh. " But at least I got the old you back." he just rolls his eyes. I then yell "I wasn't really you! It was just a side effect from me healing you! But you should have acted like that just for a couple of minutes."

"I just kept it going." he says guiltily.

" So." I think hard on what to say " seven down. Hopefully two more months to go." I smile because I know life won't be the same with the baby in the house. " I wish we had x-rays because I'd love to cheat and figure out if it's a boy or girl." I say like it was getting heavier.

For the rest of the day we search the house to see if we brought back any more bugs with us when we teleported. We don't find one so I guess that's good. I stay up the rest of the night reading and Ghirahim does a bunch of other random things. Like pacing the house and randomly coming in the library to check on me. I eventually get annoyed by it and tell him to shut up and go to bed because I can tell he's tired. I finish up my book and finally go to bed around one in the morning. But before I go in my bed I remember something I want to have ready.

I run into my closet and grab my old guitar and place it be the door to our room. I want to have it ready to I can sing a song that my mom sang to me when I was a three and younger. I do so and my head begins to ache from being up to long. So I wiggle under the covers and fall straight to a deep, exhausting, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Life never gives it to her easy does it now? ONE MORE CHAPTER! I have nothing else to live for after this! Just Kidding. I Will speak no longer on this subject do to spoilers. Ho. Do you guys feel about Dolphins?! Ok let's agree never to say dolphins on here again ok? Agreed. FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	21. Chpt 20, Giving Birth

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! This time there is something epic. The last chapter. It just been great having you guys with me. Here. Kagome Narome and Dark Chieftain for the comments. And thanks to the rest of you guys out there reading. Idk about see quell still. Because this ending is different than you think. And this chapter is my second favorite next to 11. Just because everything is just so nice in it. I hope you don't cry though from... Happiness?I'm not gonna spoil it. But before we go I'm gonna go a disclaimer to everything. 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Link, Ghirahim, Skyloft, Faron Woods, Lanayru Desert, Eldin Volcano, kikwi, Headmaster Geapora, Pipit, Groose, Loftwings, Zelda, Taylor Swift, her song, and Demise. I Own Catto, Amy, And Catto's Child. That's it. And I own her backstory and the people from her past. Now that's it. And for the last time INRO OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

I wake up at early dawn. It must be around six or earlier because I feel like I only closed my eyes for three seconds. I toss and turn for me to get comfortable but it's no use. I start to get hot so I lay over my covers. Ghirahim is still sound asleep next to me so I do my best not to disturb him.

I thought I closed the bedroom door before I went to bed but it's open. Then out of nowhere I feel a sword slice through my stomach. I look down and see nothing but a small bug on me. And it used the last of its life to sting me. And from the shock of that pain, I feel like a balloon burst inside of me and I feel the bed become soaked. The baby kicks and pushed inside of me and I have no clue what to do. So I make a soft high pitch squeal. But it's too quiet to wake the sleeping man beside me. I turn my head to look at the man next to me and I make the noise again but slightly louder. It still is a failed idea. But I make it once more about the same volume as I would talk. His eyelids open.

I look at him like I'm about to cry because I feel like I am. I get my voice back and I scream. He jumps up out of the bed.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" he asks over my screaming.

" LEAVE! Trust me this isn't gonna be a pretty moment. I can do it myself. I'll call you when its over! Ahhguuhh!" I make strang noises I never even knew I could make. He runs out of the room. Almost like he wanted to leave. I pull down my pj shorts and lay one the floor over an old towel to catch and gross blood and even a child.

I scream in pain. But then I try to turn my screams into laughter. Because I'd rather have my husband hear that than my pain. Eventually I have to stop because I'm concentrating more on that than pushing. I begin to feel the burning pain of its head beginning to come out. And thanks to Ghirahim I can ignore it. Oh, wait maybe not.

I try to lower my heart rate but I just keep pushing. I scream and cry in pain. But I know it's all worth it. I pant and sweat because it seems harder than I thought. "Pushing push pushing push" are the only words I can think of now. I bet it's only been a few minutes but it feels like hours.

" Catto are you okay?!" Ghirahim knocks at the door.

" Yes I'm FINE!" My pushing interrupts me.

Now I feel a little more brave so I try to push through the burning sensation. My eyes almost roll to the back of my head because I'm looking up way too much. "it's now or never." I think to myself and I might have even said it.

Soon enough to burning goes away and I feel another balloon pop and liquid goes everywhere. I push a few more time just to make sure and I feel a body slip through. I look down and see a slightly blue child. I hold it in my arms.

It's holding the cord like a toy. And it's eyes are peeking open and I can just barely make out the dark brown. I take a blanket and cover myself then I wipe the baby off. It's gasps for air and starts to turn pink. I look at it with pleasure and it was all worth it. I look at the beautiful baby girl I just made. It's too early to check its hair color and such but it doesn't matter.

My mind must have drawn a black because I forgot one of the first things you must do. I have to feed it. And I do so quickly. I put it under me tshirt I was waering for pjs and I hold it under. Man, I'm glad I read parenting books and things on this subject.

"Ghirahim," I say softly. He walks in. But I don't hesitate on what I really want to say. I pull it out from my shirt and it's still conected to me. "IT HAS NORMAL EARS HAHA!" I laugh at him. "But it also has brown eyes." I smile. "It's a girl." I answer him before he asks.

"What about the cord?" he asks

"The cord, cord cord. Why are you so worried about it. If you want it gone, go get a clothes clip and scissors!" I tell him and he walks out. I rap the blanket around me so I can walk with it.

"Oh I thought you'd never get it out!" I hear a familiar voice from the door way. I spin to see Gerado. "You have by far been the most dramatic person to give birth I've ever seen." she laughs and I hold my child tight to keep it safe. "I did, well a little research. And well the chance of you being his daughter is by 10% out of 100."

" Well you caught me why don't you kill me?" I question.

" Because I like having fun. I'm still slightly human." she smiles the most horrific smile I've ever seen. "Oh I'd love to make your child a Gerudo. And I'd treat it as my own. Trust me she'll be in good hands." I walk further away from her. Ghirahim walks in with the stuff then see Gerado. He teleports in front of me but she just chuckles.

"You silly disappearing powers aren't gonna do you any good Ghirahim. I've found myself a few of my own." she snaps her fingers and a throwing knife appears in her bony pale hand.

"I'll give some time to do what you must do. Oh and Ghiri how's your granddaughter?" she gestures to the infant.

" New." he growls.

" LIAR!" she throws the knife and misses. And she makes it come back to her and once more. "I cracked the code on you two. Now say good bye because I'm losing patients. I need to kill one of you!"

"But you have another problem with your plan." I correct her. "You are right. This is our daughter and we are married. But if you kill Ghirahim I become ruler. And if you kill me Ghirahim is still ruler."

" Your right you'll both have to die." she grins

" Yes but if you kill us our daughter will be next in line." She looks insulted.

" Well. I believe your right. And I won't have time kill you all before one of you tries to kill me in return. So I'll figure that out while you all say your farewells and I watch you die. But I'm not leaving you alone unlike what happened before. I'll just watch you. You have five minutes. Go."

I have a plan to keep us all safe but I'm not consulting any one about it. So I'm just going ahead with it. And it is probably the last plan I'd ever want to use but I must for our safety.

Ghirahim cuts me away from the child and I set it in an old basket we have that is filled with blankets. I grab my guitar and sit in front of it. The child can never remember me. But I'd like it to know me though. And even though it has no name. It's still the most beautiful baby in the world.

I tune my guitar and and start the slow quiet song that my mother sang to me. She didn't make it up it's a real song. They play it a lot on the radio in my other world. It's by some girl named Taylor swift. And the first tear of many comes down my face. It's the first time Ghirahim has probably heard me sing since we've been married.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light."

"To you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that"

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple"

"I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

No, no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up, never grow up"

I try to get myself ready for the next verse. But I just cry harder.

"You're in the car on the way to the movies

And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off

At 14, there's just so much you can't do

And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots"

"But don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember that she's getting older, too

And don't lose the way that you dance around

In your PJs getting ready for school"

I laugh as the little eyes stare into mine. It's playing with it foot as it stares at me unknowing of what's going on.

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple"

"No one's ever burned you

Nothing's ever left you scarred

And even though you want to

Just try to never grow up"

I feel more tears roll down my cheek but I need to finish this song for her. I start to speed the song up a little for this part.

"Take pictures in your mind of your childhood roooooom

Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps, remember the words said

And all your little brother's favorite songs."

I slow down the guitar slower than it was before.

"I just realized everything I have

Is someday gonna be gone."

I think of the next part because it's been so long since I've hear the song. I finally remember and the baby smiles. I don't normally sing. Actually I thing this is the first time I've sung in the last ten years. And the first time every one hears me. Will also be the last.

I go back to the normal speed. And now I feel like balling instead of just crying. But I don't show it.

"So here I am in my new apartment

In a big city, they just dropped me off

It's so much colder than I thought it would be

So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on."

"Wish I'd never grown up

I wish I'd never grown up"

I just stop holding my tears back and let it go for the rest of the song.

"Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up

Could still be little

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up

It could still be simple"

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple"

"Won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

And even through to you want to

Please try to never grow up

Ohhhh oh oh."

"Don't you ever grow up

Just never grow up"

I feel very weak. Ive never cried that hard in public. I get up to talk to Ghirahim who in a strange form of shock. Probably because he doesn't know what half the song means.

"Oh, sorry that stupid song took up your whole time. Say good bye Ghiri." Gerudo throughs the knife but I move in front of it. It cuts deep in my arm and between two ribs close to my heart.

I ignore the gushing pain and run to my child. I grab the basket and teleport away. I'm in Skyloft undisguised. I need to hurry. Which house is theirs? Then I see an obvious sign in a house window that says " We'd be awesome." I look and see its Amy's hand writing.

I weakly walk to it with the basket. I bang on the door to make sure they hear. I place the basket on the door mat and begin to walk away. I hear the door open.

"You can't get away that easy!" Amelia yells. I turn to see her looking at the basket in horror. I turn and walk back. I move my hand from my wound. She hugs me tight.

"I don't think I have any chance of survival. But I need you to do this for me." I say firmly to her. Link walks out. And even though I am close to death I still feel nerves around him now that he is married and stuff. "She has no name. But she may never set foot on the surface. She can't ever know who her parents are. And she must not ever meet us or remember. Other than that take care of her in any way." I instruct them and my cut starts to sting from a very high chance of infection.

I run and jump off of Skyloft and call my bird. I let it guide me anywhere it would like to spend its last moments with me. It's time for me to die and I'm ready for it.

My bird starts to head to a small crack in the clouds and I'm to distracted to tell which one. Then I large creature comes to view. And I know which one. About three feet from the ground I slide off my bird and walk to the elder dragon.

" Thanks to you I have regained my memory. But I am dying. So I need to repay my debt to you. Is there anything I can possibly do?" I announce to him. He smile and nods to my bloody side. I move I my arm for him to see. He leans down and breaths on it. The pain and cut vanish and a new layer of fresh skin is over it.

"You need to stay alive. Some one has also given you immorality. And you have created something powerful." I am confused on what he just said.

"How could I have gotten immorality? And all I did was give birth."

"The kiss of life is only granted to being that are of the same power. Like the power of a fairy would be equal to sun dust that will heal anything it touches. So a spirit would have the equality of the kiss of life. A spirit is a new life. And the kiss of life grants life to those who would be missed. And spirits contain immorality. The kiss of life is entrusted with it also."

" Can you teach me to use it. I'll do what you tell me in return. I will be your servant in thanks of your kindness." I bow in thankfulness.

" I need no return. But you have no place to stay so I will help you continue your life." he smiles.

I have a place to live. My daughter is living safe. And Ghirahim has probably banned Gerado by now. Every one has fulfilled there duty in my plan. And all I have to do now is learn and wait. For the day that changes them all.

**End of Chapter 20 **

Author's Note: Well, it's over. Gerado won in her own twisted was. Ghirahim got to live alone like he wanted to a few

times. The baby is safe. And Catto is trying to find own how to control her eternal life powers. Some family huh? Tell other people about my book. And don't give up on me yet! Just keep checking for updates. There may be an epilogue. And for The last time in this book. Once again. FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	22. Chapter 21 Epilogue

**Chapter 21 Epilogue**

While I was doing the things I did in that hot desert this is what happened to the others. Ghirahim had all his minions and such go and look for Gerado and he cast a spell on out house it it was invisible to every one except the people who lived there. He also trash the whole house because he was really mad at me for leaving. And taking the baby with me.

The baby I had started to grow up and Link and Amy listened to the rules I told them. And they did a pretty good job to. Link taught her archery and she practices everyday for the day she can live on the surface and hunt. Link and Amelia never named her they thought it was wrong naming a child that wasn't theirs. The just called her "Girl", " Kid", Or " Child" and other nicknames like Link's favorite "Snow Head" for her bright white hair like her father's. She didn't mind not having a name. She made many friends and they didn't care either. But she also made a lot of enemies. Children made fun of her ears and hair but especially not having a name. Some said she had button eyes because her dark brown color was close to black. She stayed pale because Amy didn't let her leave that often unsupervised.

I however made a house out of clay that formed by a lake. And I learned to teleport and heal myself as Ghirahim does. Ive also learned different spells and powers and how to control them. The old dragon taught me all the things I needed. And I became close to him and learned his name was Lanayru. Who knew the desert would be named after him. I even became his closest help. I was like a first mate to him. I tried to tell him the story of my life but it ended him telling me my own story.

I met a small robot and his name is Heavix. He'd follow me everywhere and talk about what he'd like to do after he finishes his job mining. But he is so nice and if I need help he would help me. And it's not like he'd get in trouble for not working. There are thousands of other robots and Lanayru won't hurt him.

I have a place to live. My child is safe. And who cares about Ghirahim. He's still got everything he needs to live. I've learned I don't need him any more. And I'm happy here. I've lived here eight years so far and hopefully for ever. But that won't happen because one day something will change, the rest of The Days To Come.

_**THE END...**_


End file.
